We missed you, Shadow The Hedgehog
by Alinaish
Summary: This fanfiction is based on Sonic X anime, during the last episodes. I changed them a bit, on my taste. So, Sonic came back from fight with Meterex, but the certain Ultimate Lifeform didn't make it... (Shadouge and a little Sonamy)
1. Sad news

The room was filled with silence. Everybody was thinking. Here they stand: Rouge, Amy, Cream, Knuckles, Espio, Vector, Charmy and Tails; looking at the black space, filed with a lot of stars, that sparkled brightly. "I can't take it anymore!" Amy bursted in tears. They all looked at the pink hedgehog. "What if they are not coming back?!" She asked, Rouge sighed. "But we still have a chance, Amy. We just have to wait." Replied the yellow kitsune. "Tails is right, Amy." Spoke Cream, holding her chao close to her, putting a hand on Amy's shoulder. "I am sure they will be here soon." Amy nodded, wiping her tears. And again, silence. Only Amy's sobs were heard. Rouge looked at Amy with sympathy. She felt exactly like Amy did. The ivory bat closed her eyes, sighing once more. It was tough moment for her as well, but she sure didn't want to show any hint of worry. Rouge was strong, fearless woman, crying was just not her thing. Was she worried for Sonic? The blue hedgehog was sure not one of her favorite persons. She knew how Sonic was always winning, so she was not that concerned about him. Was she worried about Shadow?... Rouge closed her saphire eyes tightly. She did. Shadow was 85% of her concern right now. She knew for sure, that he is The Ultimate Lifeform, but she still had bad feeling about this situation. What if he still would - "No." She thought. "Take these thoughts away, Rouge. You don't even know where he is. What if he is fine, and you are just killing your nerves?" She tried to calm herself down.

Then, the metal door swung open. Everybody looked at the entrance, gasping, because of the sudden loudness breaking the silence. "SONIC!" They all cheered, brightening up. Sonic gave them one of his cocky smiles. "Hey, what's up? You guys missed me?" They all replied , such as "Yes!", or "Of course!" And then, there was Amy. A new wave of tears appeared in light green eyes her eyes. "Sonic!" She ran to him, hugging her hero. "I-I thought I would never see you again! I was worried!" She couldn't talk anymore. Crying, she hugged him even more tightly. He blushed a bit, returning her hug. "Don't worry, Ames. I am here now." He whispered softly. Amy smiled at that, letting him go. Everything was fine now, everyone was happy...But..."Where is Shadow?" The voice was heard, which belonged to Rouge. She was standing here, her arms crossed, as she was trying to hide her concern, but unsuccessfully. "Oh, that..." Sonic the frowned, sighing. He walked up to Rouge, giving her something... It was a bad sign..."_He_..._He_ didn't make it..." Sonic replied with sadness. It was one of Shadow's bracelets. "That's the only thing that left from _him_..." The ivory bat looked at Sonic, almost crying. Then it hit her. He was dead. Shadow The Hedgehog, died. A tear rolled down her cheek, falling on the bracelet. Everybody gasped. "Oh..." Amy whispered, putting a hand to her mouth, standing in horror. Cream hugged Cheese, closing her eyes. Knuckles and Tails looked at the floor. Team Chaotix did the same. Rouge nodded slowly, putting the bracelet on her wrist. Taking another glance at it, she sat in the corner, gazing at the black space.

"So, are we going back?" Knuckles said, crossing his arms. He was getting irritated with all of this drama thing. Tails nodded. "We are here, everyone!" "Yay!" chirped Cream. " Chao Chao!" Cheered Cheese. "Alright, I missed my home!" Sonic jumped, running out of the spaceship. "I agree, I got bored sitting in this closed space." Knuckles added, stretching and breathing fresh air. "Seems like we have a new mission, boys!" Vector said, as he held his phone. "Roger." The ninja chameleon replied, nodding. Then they left. Everyone exited the ship. Rouge was walking out slowly, her head hung low. Her makeup was smeared. And then there was Amy near her, keeping her a company. The pink hedgehog could tell only by looking at Rouge: The ivory bat felt uneasy. "Rouge, I am sorry for Shadow...He was a brave hedgehog." Amy told her sincerely. She felt guilty for hugging Sonic, when he was safe and sound, while Shadow was dead and lost in infinite space. The ivory bat couldn't talk. Afraid of bursting in tears, she responded with a simple nod. Amy nodded herself, running to Sonic. He smiled at her. "Hey Ames!" Amy returned his smile "Hey Sonikku! Have you seen Rouge?" Sonic looked behind then nodded to sakura hedgehog. "Well, I hate seeing her like this and I thought, maybe we can keep her company until she is alright again?" Sonic nodded. "I agree with you. Rouge needs us. You know, that's so unusual." Amy cocked an eyebrow. "I mean, you and Rouge were some kind of rivals and now you two are like best friends." Sonic replied. "But same with you, Sonic. You and Shadow are rivals too. But he saved you, and I am thankful to him for doing so." They both nodded, walking further, followed by Tails, Knuckles, Cream and Rouge.


	2. Never stop believing

As Sonic and Amy were discussing the plan on cheering Rouge up, Knuckles was sometimes looking at Rouge. He didn't know she could be so... fragile. She always pissed him of, flirted with him, but he didn't think that he would ever see Rouge like that...Rouge The Bat, a beautiful, confident treasure-huntress, was walking slowly, her head low, tears almost streaming from her eyes. He then groaned, remembering who made Rouge act like that. Knuckles didn't like Shadow. Sometimes even more than Sonic. The echidna wasn't sure why, he thought that there was something about Shadow that annoyed Knuckles. But now, when Shadow is gone and never going back, he felt more relaxed. However, Rouge's condition made him angered. "Just what in the world was that hedgehog..." Thought Knuckles, looking at Rouge once more. Her bat-ears twitched, as she felt Knuckles' gaze on her. She looked at him, confused. "What is it Knucklehead? If it's one of your unsuccessful jokes, then forget it. I am not in the mood." She replied, her voice sounding serious, not to mention that it could brake at any minute of their talk. She surely was strong. "I can clearly see that." He thought. Rouge then sighed, annoyed. Then, Amy ran up to Rouge. "Hey, Rouge?" she asked carefully, smiling friendly. "Rouge looked up at her, smiling a bit. "Yes, hon?" "I thought, maybe we can all stay at your club to keep you a nice company? If it's not much trouble..." Amy asked, shyly, regretting her suggesting. "Oh, sure. I'd like that." Rouge hated being alone. Maybe Amy's idea was not that bad. "Thank you, Rouge!" Amy said, looking at the ivory bat. "Sure thing." She replied, sighing. "Sure thing..."

"Hey, nice Club you have, Rouge!" Sonic whistled, clapping his hands. "Thanks Big Blue~" Rouge replied, opening the front door. And Sonic was right. Her club had 3 stores, that had a lot of rooms. "Where is Tails?" Knuckles said, sitting himself on the couch. "He said he needed to work on Tornado X a little." Sonic replied, shrugging. Rouge looked at one of the room's door. Her ears were down now. It was Shadow's room. He sometimes stayed at her club. He was sure a moody one, his character was very complicated. But despite that, they could find a theme for a talk, and barely argued. Not that she didn't like him staying over- "Um, Rouge?" The pink hedgehog asked her. "Hm?" Rouge blinked, looking at Amy. "Is there anything in this room?" Amy pointed at Shadow's room. "Oh...It's just..Everything reminds me of him..." Rouge turned away, somehow angry at herself for sounding so weak. "I see...How about we go out and have a chat? Sonic is sleeping on couch and Knuckles fell asleep on the armchair. Cream is upstairs, drawing." "Wow, so much things happened?! How long was I sitting there?" She wondered in her mind. Rouge looked at Amy with trust. Who would've thought, those 2 would become almost sisters? "Okay Amy, let's go." Rouge replied. "Let me just leave a note, in case if they wake up, okay?" Rouge said, writing the note. Amy nodded. Rouge left spare key next to note. Grabbing another key, they left Club Rouge.

It was night time. Stars were shining as bright, as they did in the space. There was also no wind. The nature seemed to be sleeping. Amy Rose found a free bench and motioned Rouge to follow her. Rouge nodded, following her. As they sat, they looked at stars. "Still can't believe it..." Rouge shook her head. "Feels like it's a virtual reality and not real at all." Amy saddened, looking at Rouge. "I just wish to see him once more...Heh, I know I might sound silly and-" "No." Rouge was interrupted by Amy. "Not at all, Rouge. It's what your heart is feeling right now. You don't have to be ashamed of your feelings. Sometimes, when you talk about it, you get a lot better." Amy replied, kindly. Rouge couldn't help, but smile at cheerful hedgehog. Amy, noticing Rouge smiling, smiled herself. "See? What did I tell you?" Amy smiled. The bat nodded, her smile disappearing slowly. "Hey look, a shooting star!" Amy pointed. She was right, there was a shooting star, falling. "But it is much bigger that the regular ones." Rouge added. They both know what it means. They had to make a wish, that hopefully would come true. "I want Shadow to be alive...Please..." Rouge thought, closing her eyes. That was mu=ore important, than jewels right now. She opened her eyes, hearing an explosion. She was blinded by the white light. "What's this?!" Rouge asked, gasping. "I don't know! I thought I heard someone's voice." Amy replied, trembling. "Come on, let's investigate." Rouge stood up, waiting for answer. "Let's go." Amy nodded, pulling her Picko-Picko hammer. They ran off to the explosion. As soon as they arrived here, Rouge felt dizzy, almost fainting. "S-Shadow?!" She asked, barely standing in her feet.


	3. A warm hospitality

Rouge stood there, motionless. Her eyes were wide open, with hint of tears. Her hands were on her mouth because of the shock she just received. "It wasn't shooting star at all..." She whispered. Amy was running after her. "Rouge! What is it? Why are you sta-" Amy closed her mouth, her own eyes widening at the sight. What did they see? They saw Shadow The Hedgehog. He was lying on the cold grass, in the puddle of blood, his eyes closed. He was badly injured. Scratches, bruises were all over his body. And there was too much red liquid around him. Rouge then shook her head, kneeling to Shadow. She checked his heart. "Amy! Quick! He is alive!" She shouted. Rouge knew, that Amy was standing right next to her. But for some strange reason she shouted. Amy gasped. "I-I'll call Sonic and we can-" "No Amy! There is no time for that! He is bleeding, we can't let him die on us!" Rouge almost screamed again. Nodding, Amy took Shadow's legs, while Rouge was holding his head and arms. Nodding to each other once more, they ran as quick as their feet could carry them.

Sonic woke up, yawning. "That what I call a needed nap. Flying in space is very tiring and boring." He said. He then found a note, which was on table. "Hehe, Amy sure knows how to cheer people up, doesn't she?" Sonic smirked. He then found a red echidna lying on the armchair, snoring like an elephant. He went closer to Knuckles and pinched his nose. "Ow!" Knuckles groaned. "What in the world?! What was that for?!" "No idea." Sonic smiled. "Idiot..." Knuckles muttered. "Let me check something real quick." Sonic zoomed upstairs. He opened different rooms. The blue hedgehog already knew, that Rouge and Amy were out. He just needed to make sure Cream was okay and didn't break anything. He opened one of the rooms. It was an orange painted room. And there was Cream, lying on the big bed, sleeping like an angel. "Aw, isn't that cute?" Sonic thought, smiling. He then closed the rabbit's room, going downstairs. "Yo Knucklehead!" "Yes Sonic?" The echidna asked, watching TV. "Do you know when Rouge and Amy will come back? I am hungry." "I don't know." He simply replied.

Just then, the front door swung open. Sonic and Knuckles looked at the door and froze. "Wha-How-But I-Um." They said in one voice. "No time for games! We need to stop the bleeding!" Rouge said, breathing heavily. They all nodded, helping to lay Shadow on the couch. Amy brought the first-aid kit. Rouge removed her gloves, taking alcohol and bandages. Sonic brought a bucket of water. Firstly, Amy washed Shadow's wounds with water. When she was done, she dried it him off with a towel. Then Rouge sprayed alcohol on his wounds and rubbed them with it, as gentle as possible. She then put bandage on his major wounds. Now, when the bleeding stopped, Shadow looked much better. Rouge looked at him. He had another huge wound above on his stomach, but luckily it wasn't too deep. She applied the last bandage on that wound. Everything was now more quiet, but Rouge was still worried. When she and Amy were working on his wounds, he didn't even flinch. "I think we're done!" Amy said at last. Rouge nodded, wiping sweat from her forehead, sighing. "Now he needs to rest." Rouge smiled, looking at Shadow. "Yeah, that is good and all, but can somebody explain me what the hell was that all about?!" Knuckles screamed. "Shhh!" Rouge ans Amy shushed him. "Even I understand what's going on Knucklehead! But how did you two make it to space and back so fast?" Sonic asked. Everyone facepalmed.


	4. You are welcome

After telling Sonic and Knuckles, how they found Shadow, Sonic was impressed. "Shadow is sure a lucky one." Which caused Rouge to smile. "But that is weird if you ask me." Knuckles said, as he sat on the chair, crossing his arms. "Well, I think it's fate!" Amy's eyes glistered. Others just shrugged.

As they sat in Rouge's living room, talking, they soon heard a low groan escaping The Ultimate Lifeform's lips. They all looked at him. "What is going on?" He asked weakly, yet serious. His eyes shot wide open. He looked around the room. Purple walls, fancy furniture, huge TV. Something is not right..."Where am I?!" He asked loudly, almost shouting. "Easy there, handsome~" Rouge smiled at him, lowering her eyelids. Just then Shadow noticed Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge and Amy. "This is just odd. I need to get out of here." Shadow said, as he tried to get up, but the unbearable pain shot his weak body. With a groan he laid back. Rouge looked at him once more, clearing her throat. "At first, welcome to Club Rouge, Sha-" We are glad you are alive, Shadster!" Sonic snapped, pulling Rouge aside. That stupid nickname again..."How are you, buddy?" Sonic smiled. "Just great, you know?" Shadow replied in a very sarcastic manner, crossing his arms. "Good for you!" Sonic said, as he went to the kitchen. "What does he mean by, 'we are glad to see you alive'?" Shadow asked, narrowing his eyes. Amy's ears perked at this question. "What? Don't you remember?" The hedgehog shook his head. "All I remember is punching Sonic in his stomach and-" He stopped. "You did what?!" Amy's eyes flashed with anger. "Calm down, Pinkie, I am sure he did it to save Sonic." Rouge replied to Amy. The hedgehog just sighed in reply. "Oh, now I get it...Wait, do you mean I could die?" Shadow asked, without any emotion. Rouge slowly nodded. "Hey who's hungry? Want some chili-dogs, Shadow?" Sonic shouted from the kitchen. "I wish I was dead by now..." Shadow muttered. "What was that again, hon?~" Rouge asked, looking at Shadow. Shadow said nothing, but closed his eyes. Rouge rolled her's. "Same old Shadow." She thought. Rouge was glad that he didn't change. She then looked at the red echidna. He just sat on the chair, almost glaring at Shadow. Someone's not in the mood...

Then they all had a little snack, except Shadow. He was sleeping. Vanilla took Cream a while ago, carrying the sleeping rabbit in her arms. As for knuckles, he flew back to the Master Emerald. Sonic ran home, after emptying Rouge's fridge. And Amy was about to go home as well. Rouge smiled at Amy. " I wanted to thank you, Amy." The sakura hedgehog asked. "For what?" "For everything. For giving me a good advices and comforting words." Rouge replied, which caused Amy to smile warmly. "You are welcome Rouge. I am glad that Shadow is back and that he is with us now." "So am I." Rouge agreed, looking at sleeping Shadow. "Okay, I'll go now. See you later!" Amy said, as she exited Rouge's Club. "Bye!" Rouge said, as she closed the front door. With a sigh of relieve, she walked to the living room and sat on the bar stool, looking at black and crimson hedgehog. She couldn't help but smile. The ivory bat was almost crying, wishing him to come back and thinking that this day would never come. And now, she is looking at Shadow while he is sleeping. He was alive. He was in her Club, sleeping peacefully on the purple couch. And mainly, he was with her. Rouge walked closer to him, for a better view. Shadow looked gorgeous. Despite the bandages all over his body, he still was in great shape. His hands were crossed on his chest, where was the deepest wound. "I guess the pain was troubling him that much." Rouge thought. Rouge then looked at his wrist. There was a ring missing. And then she looked at his face. She couldn't see any emotion on his face. There was no smile, nor frown. His breath was calm. The bat just sat near him, enjoying his company. It was like the time stopped. She could look at him forever. Rouge was so deep in thought, that she didn't even notice that Shadow opened his ruby eyes. He looked at her. Why was she smiling at him like that? He then shook that thought away. It was awkward. Shadow cleared his throat. "Is there anything I can help you with?" He asked, a little annoyed. "Huh?" Rouge blinked then turned away to hide blush on her cheeks. "Oh, no, everything is fine. Just came here to see you, hon~" She then looked back at him, winking. "Hmph." Shadow said, crossing his arms. "Sleep well?~" The bat asked. He replied with a nod. "Must admit, this couch is soft." Rouge smiled. "Are you hungry?~". No answer. "Where are everyone?" Shadow asked, ignoring her last question. "They all went home." She replied. "Why, want to-" "That was just a question!" Shadow replied loudly. "Calm down, Shadow~ It's not nice to address a girl that saved you like that, where are your manners?" Rouge said, crossing her arms. "Wait, what?" That statement made Shadow surprised. "Me and Amy dragged you here and bandaged you." She replied, looking at him. Shadow was shocked. "Why did you do that?" He asked, looking at Rouge suspiciously. Silence. Rouge didn't know how to reply. Should she tell him that she missed him? No, that would ruin her reputation. Or- "So?" Shadow asked. "Well, _we_ did that because _we_ couldn't just let you die, you know?" Rouge replied, avoiding eye-contact. Shadow blinked. Then he nodded, satisfied by her reply. "Thank you." He muttered, blushing slightly. Rouge's eyes perked. "You are welcome, Shadow~" She smiled, looking down, blushing herself.


	5. Just go away

Rouge and Shadow were sitting still. Looking down and having their own thoughts. "But why? Why did Rouge save me?" Shadow thought, confused. "I hadn't any Chaos Emeralds with me...So, that wasn't because of gems, was it?" He still thought. Little did he know, that he was blushing all along. He looked at Rouge. She was sitting, looking down. Shadow then closed his eyes. He lost track of thought when Rouge's phone rang. The bat quickly picked it. "Rouge is on the line~" She said. Shadow rolled his eyes. Rouge threw him a glare. "Hey Rouge, it's Amy!" The ivory bat smiled. "Hey there Amy! How are you?" "I am great and you, Shadow?" Rouge smiled. "He is great, and I am great as well." "Cool! Rouge, I think we need to do something fun. I mean, Sonic and Shadow are back and-" "Oh, I know!" Rouge said. She then went upstairs. "How about we throw them a party!" Rouge suggested, whispering. "Sweet! I'd like that! But why are you whispering?" Amy asked, confused. "Because I don't want Shadow to spoil our surprise party. I am upstairs now and he is in the living room." "Oh, okay! We need to send Shadow somewhere. I mean, the party will be in your club, right?" Rogue smiled. "Of course, Amy! And we can send Sonic and Shadow to the mall. Like to buy some food. Because _somebody_ emptied my fridge." Rouge said, pouting. "Oh, hehe, he didn't mean to." Amy replied, sweat dropping. The bat sighed. "Fine, so when I would make Shadow go to the mall, I'll call you, 'kay?" "Sure! Bye!" Amy said, exciting. "Bye!" Replied Rouge. "Now, I have to make Shadow go out...Hm, that would be hard..." She thought, going to the living room.

"Hey~" Rouge said, as she sat on the couch where was the black and crimson hedgehog. "What now?" He replied, looking at her. "Oh, nothing~ I just thought that you need to go out and breathe fresh air~" Rouge said casually. "Why?" He cocked an eyebrow. "Well, didn't you miss Knucklehead or others?~" Shadow snorted. The bat became annoyed. "Why don't you go to the mall and bye some food?~ Big Blue ate **everything** we had~" She replied, dramaticly. "Then why doesn't _he go instead." _The hedgehog replied. He had a good point. "But Shadow, please~" Rouge asked him. "No." He said, frowning. Rouge got closer. "Please?~" "No." He sounded more irritated. Rouge then smirked and whispered in her most sexiest tone. "Please, Shadow~" That cause The Ultimate Lifeform to blush slightly. He pushed her and stood up, walking away slowly. "Damn that bat." He thought, still blushing. He walked to the front door, slamming it. Rouge smirked. "That's what I thought~ But he looked cute~" She said. "Wait, what?! He is what?!" She closed her mouth, blushing. "You need to rest, Rouge." She thought. "you are just tired." She assured herself. Rouge took the phone out and called Amy. "Shadow is out." Rouge began. "Wow, that was fast!" Amy replied, surprised. "What can I say? I am too good in these sort of things!" She replied, laughing. Amy laughed along.

Shadow was walking outside. He was still mad at Rouge. "Why does she think she can make everyone do what she wants to?!" He thought, as he looked around. The hedgehog had no idea where he was going. He was a little confused. Why did Rouge send him away? That's not like he didn't want to leave Rouge's club... "But the couch was soft." He thought, then face palmed himself. "I think I am getting older.." Shadow thought once more. "Hmph. Whatever." As he was thinking, he then felt someone patting his back. And then...**SLAP! **"Hey Shadster! Long time no see, eh?" Shadow herd a familiar voice. Sonic looked at Shadow, smiling. Shadow shot him a death-glare. "Don't you dare doing that again!" He threatened. "Or I'll Chaos Control the hell out of you, Faker!" Sonic shrugged. "Why are you walking here alone? Did you _bother_ _Rougey_ **that** much?" Sonic smirked slyly. Shadow was taken aback, his eyes widening. Rougey?! "How dare you, blue idiot, call her like that!" He almost shouted. "Oh, what's the problem?" Sonic said, almost laughing. Shadow took a deep breath. "Just go away..." He said lowly. "Geez Shadow, calm down, will you?" Shadow groaned. "I am walking to the mall because **you** ate all the food, moron!" Shadow replied, entering the mall. Sonic followed him. "Oh, sorry, Shadz. Well, then I'll help you!" He said, putting his thumbs up. "Oh, you don't have to! That's too kind of you." Shadow tried to sound friendly, but infortunately he was sounding the opposite. That sounded like a threat. "No, Shadow,** I insist.**" Sonic replied, smirking. Shadow rolled his eyes. "Someday Sonic, someday I'll kill you." He thought.


	6. Parties? I don't like parties

**A.N: Thank you all ofr the reviews! And Happy New Year everybody! ^^**

"Okay, banners: check, balloons: check. Hm, what else?" The pink hedgehog rubbed her chin, thinking. "Hey Amy! How are decorations going?" The ivory bat asked, walking to Amy. "Good. By the way, did you make a list about who we'll invite?" Amy asked. "Let's see: you, me, Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Cream and Knucklehead." Rouge replied, thinking. "I don't think that Knuckles will join us..." Amy said. "Why?" Rouge cocked an eyebrow. "I don't know...Have you seen how he glared at Shadow? That was weird..." Amy said, as she hung balloons around the room. Rouge laughed a bit. "But that would be fun if he would come, don't you think? Besides, he can't deny the invitation." Amy nodded. "I wonder how is Sonic and Shadow are doing. I saw how they met near the mall...Shadow almost threw him in the nearby wall...' Amy said, thoughtfully. Rouge couldn't help but smile a bit. "Well, we all know Shadow's character." "But if he lay a finger on Sonic..." Amy said, angry. "Calm down. They'll be fine." Rouge assured the sakura hedgehog. "C'mon, let's pick me an outfit!" Rouge chirped, as she dragged Amy upstairs. Amy rolled her eyes.

"And then Tails was: 'Shhhonic, don't kiss the pwincess!'" The blue hedgehog laughed, almost spitting his chili-dog on Shadow. "My God..." Shadow muttered. "Why me?!" He almost screamed, closing his ears. The two hedgehogs were in the food store, buying things that Rouge has told them. "Remind me again why are you following me?" Shadow asked, not looking at Sonic. "Well, that's another story-" "I remembered! Stop!" Shadow interrupted him rudely. Sonic just shrugged, following the black and crimson hedgehog. "Why didn't Rouge go there herself?" Sonic asked casually. "I don't know. She just likes to see me suffer." Shadow barked. "But why did she save you then, huh?" Sonic smirked. That question **again**. Shadow stopped, blushing slightly. "I don't know..." He walked faster. "Hey, don't go emo again!" Sonic ran after Shadow, which caused Shadow to groan. Soon, they slowed down, walking normally. "So much food she needs, eh Shadow?" Sonic asked again. Shadow nodded. "Well, she has a club, so that's not surprising." Shadow replied, calmly. Sonic just nodded. They bought the food and went back to club Rouge. Their hands were full of pockets and backs. And of course, the most of them was in Shadow's hands. But he didn't complain. He was too tired. "Finally this hell is over..." Shadow muttered as he rang the door-bell.

**Ding-dong! **Rouge gasped at the sudden ringing. "I'll get it!" She shouted as he ran to the door. She quickly looked in the mirror. And she looked good, no stunning. She was wearing purple tank-top, black leggings and purple-gray boots. Not to mention pink lipstick and purple eye-shadow. She opened the door. "Hey boys~" She greeted them as she winked. Shadow nodded, walking to the kitchen to drop the bags. "What's up Rouge!" Sonic greeted her back. "Hey Big Blue~ Nice to see you there~" She smiled. Sonic gave her a thumbs up as he walked in the living room. It was dark. "Hey Rouge, what's wrong with the lights?" Sonic asked, confused. Then he heard a **BANG. **"Shit..." Shadow groaned in pain. Sonic couldn't help, but laugh. Shadow then punched Sonic in his stomach. Then, the lights were on and everybody shouted: "Surprise!" The two hedgehogs looked around the room. Banners, flags, balloons and a big poster, which said:" Welcome back, Sonic and Shadow!". "Wow, a surprise party!" Sonic jumped. "Thanks guys!" Shadow just nodded. "You are welcome!" Cream said, as she hugged Cheese. Knuckled just looked at Sonic and Shadow. Tails ran up to Sonic, smiling. "Hey Tails!" Sonic greeted his best friend. "Sonic!" Amy ran to her hero and embraced him tightly. "A-Amy!" He sweat dropped. And they all talked, laughed. Only Shadow didn't want to party. He just sat in the corner. "What a pointless event." He thought, crossing his arms. Then there was a loud music and everybody danced. Shadow just walked upstairs, to his room. He entered it, shutting the door. Shadow sat on his bed, thinking again.

"Hey great party you got here, Rouge." Knuckles said, as he was sipping juice. Rouge smiled. "Of course, it's me who did it! And when I do anything, I do it great~" Knuckles only chuckled. "But I think someone is missing..." She then stood up and walked upstairs. She walked to Shadow's room. Sighing, she decided to knock at the door. "Come in." The owner of the room replied. With hesitation, Rouge slowly opened the door. Shadow was still in the sitting position. "Hey~' She greeted him, closing the door. Shadow looked at her. "Do you need anything?" He asked. The bat shook her head, as she sat near him. "Just wanted to know, why are you sitting there alone." She said, looking down. "Don't like parties." He crossed his arms. Rouge's ears went down. "Oh, I see..." She sighed. Shadow heard a tone of sadness in her voice. He looked at her, confused. She sensed it. "No, it's nothing." She could burst in tears at any second, but she didn't want to. That would make her seem weak. "I just hopped you'd like this party." Rouge said, as she was still looking down. Shadow snorted. "Why would I?" He looked away, his arms crossed. Shadow slowly closed his eyes, ignoring the ivory bat next to him. Rouge yawned quietly. That was sure a hard day for her. Preparing all for the party, which the person you made it for didn't enjoy, **at all**. That made Rouge really sad. She then felt her eyes grow heavy and more heavier...

Shadow lost his track of thought, as he felt something on his shoulder. He slowly turned his head to the right. He almost jumped. Rouge laid her head on his strong and as it seemed, comfortable shoulder. She was breathing calmly, her mouth closed. Shadow looked at her, confused. He soon felt, that his cheeks grew warmer. Shadow quickly looked at the mirror. His cheeks were red. "What in the Mobious?" He thought. "If that's one of Rouge's pranks, then it's_ not_ funny." Shadow rubbed his cheek with his left hand, thinking that it'll go off. But to his surprise, the 'weird red thing' wasn't washing off. He then groaned slightly."What is it?!" He thought angrily. Then, he just sat there, thinking about it. "I hope nobody would see it..."

"Hey Rouge are you the- Oh, am I interrupting something?~" The blue hedgehog entered the room, smirking, as he was closing the door behind him. "Shut up, Faker!" Shadow hissed, his cheeks getting redder. "Shadow, are you blushing?!" Sonic asked, laughing. "What?!" Shadow hissed more loudly. Sonic just laughed. "Can you be more quiet?! Can't you see she's sleeping?!" Shadow questioned, then closing his moth quickly. "Like I care..." He thought. "What the hell is going on with me?" Shadow asked himself. Sonic wiped a tear from his eye. "Whew, sorry Shadz. It's just too funny." He sat beside Shadow, looking at Rouge. "Man, she is very tired, but she still managed to do the party for us." Sonic whispered. "What?" Shadow asked, surprised. "You heard me, she was working _very_ hard to do this." Sonic repeated. "So, she did this all?" Shadow asked Sonic. "Yep." The blue hedgehog nodded. Shadow then felt something. Was he feeling guilty? "So _she_ did this all and I ignored her...That explains such unhappiness in her voice." Shadow thought, looking at the sleeping bat. "Shadow?" He heard Sonic's voice. "You okay?" Shadow nodded slowly. "Take these pathetic thoughts away, Shadow. Why would you care?" He thought again, almost arguing with himself. "Shadow, you really need to see the doctor. Not Eggman though." Sonic joked, but failed. Shadow shot him a glare. Then silence. "She missed you." Sonic blurted. Shadow looked at him confused. "Rouge missed you." Sonic said, looking at the door. Shadow's eyes widened, but he then shook it off. "Let's carry her to her room. She needs to sleep." Sonic nodded. "You are right." Shadow took Rouge carefully in his arms. They all exited Shadow's room. Sonic opened Rouge's door. With a nod, Shadow entered the bat's room. He carefully put her on her bed, covering her with silk bed sheets. Shadow didn't even noticed his own smile, as he looked at her. He then stood up, closing her door.


	7. With each-other

As Shadow closed Rouge's door, he leaned to the wall. "Just what was it all about?" He questioned himself. Sonic's words where playing in his head: "_She missed you; Rouge missed you._" He then shook these thoughts away. "I think... Hmph, it's nothing serious to worry about." Shadow almost whispered. He then headed downstairs when suddenly..."So, enjoying your party, Shadow?" The voice was heard. The Ultimate Lifeform looked at the owner of the voice. He greeted his teeth. "What do you want here, Knuckles?" He asked harshly. The guardian of M.E looked at Shadow and at the door, that was behind him. He read the name of the room outloud. It said: "Rouge's room~". Knuckles clenched his fists. "What did _you_ forget there?" The red echidna asked. "None of_ your_ business." Shadow replied lowly, as he pushed Knuckles out of the way. Knuckles then shot a confused-angered look at Shadow.

As Shadow went to the living room, he saw that everybody was busy with cleaning and mopping the floor. Cream was doing the dishes, Amy was chasing Sonic, and Tails was mopping the floor. The black and crimson hedgehog opened the fridge and took a bottle of water. With 4 gulps he emptied it. The whistle from behind made him turn around. "Nice one, Shad!" Shadow didn't say anything and sat on the couch. "Mister Shadow, where is Amy?" The cream rabbit asked politely. "She is sleeping." Shadow replied calmly, looking at the rabbit. Cream nodded. "Too bad you skipped the party, Shadow. Where were you?" The pink hedgehog asked, sitting next to Sonic. "That's not important." Shadow looked away, crossing his arms. Sonic smirked slyly and the whispered something in Amy's ear. "Oh, really?!" She asked him, surprised. Sonic nodded. "Wow." Amy said, as she now had the same smile that Sonic had. They both were looking at Shadow. The ebony hedgehog himself, just hmphed in reply, closing his eyes. "And Knuckles?" Sonic asked. "What Knuckles?" Shadow opened one eye. "Did you kill him or something? Cause I didn't see him coming downstairs." The blue hedgehog asked, his arms behind his head. "If only ." Shadow smirked. "But no, I didn't. He was upstairs. Whatever, I don't care." Shadow replied, trying to hold his anger. "Why does his bother me so much?" Shadow thought, clenching his fists. "And we've finished!" Tails exclaimed, looking around the living room. Everything was perfectly clean. "Hey good job, pal!" Sonic said, as he patted Tails' head, which caused the yellow kitsune to smile. "Tails is right! The room looks prefect!" Cream agreed. "Chao Chao!" Her chao Cheese said, as he high-fived the rabbit. Shadow sat on the couch, his legs and arms crossed, as he watched TV. He was very bored and not to mention, very tired. He slowly drifted to sleep.

The ivory bat, Rouge, woke up. She yawned, as she stretched her arms. Rouge looked around. "Knuckles?!" She asked, surprised at the sudden appearance of Knuckles. He was sitting on the chair next to her bed. "What are you doing here? Missed me that much?~" She asked. "What were you doing?" The red echidna asked, trying to sound calm. "What do you mean? I was sleeping, silly~" Rouge sat on the bed. But Knuckles wasn't satisfied by her answer, he shook his head. "No, what was **Shadow **doing here?" Knuckles asked, his eyes almost eating Rouge's soul. The bat just sat on her bed,motionless. Rouge remembered what happened. She walked into Shadow's room, wondering why was he sitting in his room all alone and then...She opened her eyes widely after remembering the whole story. Rouge fell asleep on Shadow's shoulder. But how did she end up in _her_ room, on _her_ bed? "Well?" Knuckles asked, losing his temper. But Rouge was better than him. "Why are you asking?~" She asked, trying to hide her blush, that appeared because of her memories. "I just don't trust him." Knuckles replied, crossing his arms. "Don't be a baby, Knucklehead~" Rouge rolled her eyes. She then stood up and went downstairs, leaving poor Knuckles alone.

Rouge was slowly passing the stairs. She looked around. Her house was crystal clean. "Wow!" She whispered, surprised. She then saw a note. Sonic left it and said, that they cleaned the place and went home. Rouge smiled, She then began looking for the Ultimate Lifeform. He was sitting on couch, watching TV. His eyes were sleepy, but he was trying hard to keep then open. She smiled at him. "Hey Shadow~" Shadow looked at her, then back to the TV. Rouge's smile faded away. "I-I am sorry...I guess I pissed you off. But I didn't mean to." Rouge said, her ears a little flattened. She was also blushing a bit. Shadow looked at her as he blushed himself. He met her eyes. Shadow then nodded. "It's okay."He replied calmly. It seemed he was too tired to argue. Rouge sat next to him, watching TV as well. Shadow was wondering, if Rouge really missed him, like Sonic said. He was about to ask, but then decided to drop it. That would be weird for him to ask such things. "Shadow?" He heard Rouge calling him. "What?" He asked. "I wanted to give it to you earlier, but I was forgetting." Rouge said, as she took a bracelet from her wrist. Shadow's eyes widened, as he looked at his own wrist. The hedgehog soon looked at Rouge again. His heart was beating faster than usual. Why is that? He didn't know. "So, I am returning it to you, Shadow." Rouge gently put Shadow's bracelet in his hand, closing it. Shadow could feel the warmth of her hand, even through gloves. And he blushed again. "T-Thank you." He put the bracelet back on. Did he stammer? "Y-Your welcome." She stammered as well. They sat there, enjoying each other's company.


	8. Trust

As was said earlier, Shadow and Rouge were sitting on couch, watching TV. Shadow was slowly drifting to sleep, but he didn't want to seem weak in front of Rou- Scratch that, he wasn't weak. He was the strongest of all, The Ultimate Lifeform. But even he needs to sleep. Rouge looked at him. "Shadow?" She called him, sweetly, looking at him. Shadow nodded; the sign to continue. "Are you tired? It seems you need to sleep." Rouge then looked at his stomach. "And you need to change the bandage to new one." She looked at his face, waiting for the answer. "Damn." Shadow thought. How can she read him so well? Shadow was silent. "I agree about the bandage." He replied "I'll go and change it." Shadow was about to go upstairs, to his room. But... "No Shadow,** I'll go and change it.** _For you._" Rouge said, as she grasped hedgehog's hand. The hedgehog himself remained silent. For you? That was unexpected. Rouge put her other hand on her mouth, blushing. "I-I mean I'll change-" "Let's go." With that, Shadow walked upstairs, followed by Rouge. Little did he know, that he was holding her hand. He was blushing, but his face was serious. That looked funny. Once they were upstairs, Shadow opened the door that led to his room. The first thing he saw, was the opened window. "Knuckles." Shadow whispered, gritting his teeth. "What was it?" Rouge asked, standing behind. "Nothing." Shadow muttered. Rouge nodded. "You seat there, I'll be right back." Rouge said, as she ran to her room. Shadow seated himself, holding his head. Everything was so confusing. Rouge quickly ran back. "Lay on the bed, Shadow." Rouge told him, as she held bandages and alcohol. With hesitation, Shadow obeyed. Rouge sat on the edge of his bed. Rouge slowly removed his bandages. They were soaked in blood. Rouge shook her head. She felt bad for Shadow. "Poor Shadow..." She thought. "He's been through all of the suffer and he still manages to stay strong." Rouge thought again. She opened the bottle of alcohol. "What is that?" Shadow asked, scooting away from Rouge. "It's alcohol. I must rub it on your wound, or else you'll get infection." Rouge replied. "No. Just put the new bandage." Shadow almost demanded, crossing his arms. "Shadow this has to be done. Or else it'll get worse." Rouge put her hands on her hips, a little irritated. "Hmph." Shadow said, as he looked away. Rouge was getting more angrier. "Shadow, do you trust me?" She asked, sounding hurt. He opened one eye to look at her. "What?" He asked, hopping she'd drop that. "Do you trust me?" She asked again, her ears low. Shadow's heart tingled. She looked too hurt. Not physically but mentally. "I..." He thought for a moment. Rouge was closest person to Shadow, despite Maria... "For example, I trust you, Shadow..." Rouge looked at him, blushing a little. The tingle in his heart increased. "I trust you...too." Shadow said slowly, looking in Rouge's eyes. She smiled a bit. Pouring alcohol on the bandage, she gently wrapped it around Shadow's stomach. He groaned In pain, It stung. _A lot. _"There, there, Shadow." Rouge smiled at him. "Now it won't hurt. I promise." She put her hand on the new bandage. "Feeling okay?" The bat asked, looking at Shadow. He could do nothing, but nod. "Good night, Shadow~" Rouge smiled, as she stood up. "Good night." He replied, not looking at her. He was too embarrassed. Rouge smirked, closing the door.

Rouge changed her clothes to her robe. Sighing, she sat on her bed. The bat smiled. She was glad that Shadow is staying at her Club. He was so mysterious. That attracted Rouge very much. She then shook her head. "I am acting like a stupid girl that fell in lo-" She thought then stopped. Rouge layed on the bad. She soon fell asleep, thinking about The Ultimate Lifeform.


	9. Can't wait

The sun was shining brightly. It was a sunny day in Station Square. Birds chirped happily. Everything was slowly waking up. People were walking outside, having their own business. And surely, everybody was awake...Well, _almost_ everyone.

The black and crimson hedgehog, a.k.a Shadow The Hedgehog, was sleeping peacefully in his room. It looked like the hedgehog didn't even know what time it was. He didn't even turn nor twist in his sleep. Seemed like he would sleep for Chaos knows how long. His room was dark, even though it was day-time. If anyone even _dare_ to wake him up, would sure ask for death..

Soon, the door's creak was heard. It was Rouge The Bat, who opened the door. The ivory bat was dressed in her usual outfit. She opened the door, and tip-toed to Shadow's bed. Rouge sat near him. Luckily for her, he was on the left side, and the right side was free. So, she sat on the right part of the bed. She smiled at him. "Shadow~" She whispered. The hedgehog didn't move. "Shadow~" Rouge called a little louder. Nothing. Rouge was now angered, but she of course didn't want to shout. So, she tried again. "Shadow~" No success. The bat decided to slightly tap him on the shoulder. To her own risk, she did it. Shadow's eyes slowly opened. "What?" He muttered, his voice sounding sleepy. "Ah, finally the prince is awakened!~" Rouge exclaimed, clapping her hands as she smiled at him. Shadow closed his eyes, covering himself with blanket. "Oh come on. Don't be like that, hon~" Rouge said, as she took the blanket away. The hedgehog groaned. "Let me get some sleep, will you?" Shadow asked, annoyed. "How can you sleep? It's not night anymore!" Rouge said, pointing at the window. "See?" She asked. Shadow looked at the window. The sky was light-blue. There were also white and fluffy clouds. Shadow groaned once more. Rouge then smiled. "I know how to wake you! You should take a nice, refreshing shower!~" Rouge chirped. "Besides, you didn't take bath since me and Amy rescued you and you-" "Fine! I'll go and take shower!" Shadow growled. He didn't want her to continue. "Good boy!~" Rouge winked at him, Shadow rolled his eyes. "The towel is in the bathroom. The bathroom is the 4th room to the right." With a nod, Shadow exited his room. Rouge changed Shadow's bedding to new one. After she was done, she went to the living room to watch TV.

As for Shadow, he entered the bathroom. Still sleepy, he went to the shower cabin and turned the cold water on. He liked the cold shower. Then, Shadow slowly turned the hot water on. After he was done, he turned everything off, dried himself and walked out. Shadow walked to his room, and put on his gloves and shoes. Then he decided to go to the living room.

Rouge was watching TV and eating cookies. Her ears twitched, as sh heard someone's footsteps. The sight made her almost spit the cookie out: Shadow walked slowly, yet gracefully. The towel was behind his neck. He didn't dry himself completely. There were a few drops of water on his fur. Shadow looked handsome. Not to mention his great shape and muscular body. And his face expression was serious and calm. The picture that Rouge was seeing was more than perfect. She blushed madly, covering her mouth. Her eyes grew bigger. What could she say? Rouge wasn't expecting that, **at all**. And the other unexpected thing was Shadow's smirk! Yes, that's true. Shadow smirked at her. "The shower was not that bad." He said, as he sat near her. Rouge just nodded, looking at him. "Is she looking at me like that again?" Shadow thought, he had now emotionless face. Not that he didn't like the way she looks at him. It just made him feel...uncomfortable. "Anything new?"Shadow asked, as he looked at the plasma-screen. "No." Rouge replied, casually. "By the way, shouldn't you go on a mission or something?" Shadow asked, as he crossed his arms. Rouge looked at him, confused. "You just sit here all day. Haven't you got some other things to do?" Shadow asked more questions. Rouge turned off the TV. "Well, I can't leave the injured hedgie all alone, can I?~" Rouge said, as she scooted closer to Shadow. The hedgehog blushed, but tried his best to hide it. And Shadow felt the tingle in his heart again. The feeling he'd never experienced before. That was bothering the hell out of him. But it also felt warm. Shadow just stood up, and walked to the kitchen. He drank some water and came back to Rouge."Are you satisfied by my answer?~" Rouge asked, crossing her legs. The hedgehog just nodded, holding a glass of water. "You know what?~ I think you are right. I have to go to mall or somewhere else. Sitting here all day will give me nothing, but a boredom. So, I have to say thank you, Shadie~" Rouge said, as she patted his forehead. Shadow groaned. "And I think you need to go somewhere as well. " She then giggled. "Maybe pay Big Blue a visit?" With that, Rouge walked upstairs. She was ready in 10 minutes. "Alrighty, I am going to the shop and maybe on a walk with Amy. Here's the spare key, if you'd like to go out too~" The ivory bat gave him the key. "See you~" She said, as she closed the door. Shadow headed upstairs. He entered his room and layed on the bed. He'd noticed the new bedding. "Rouge changed it." He thought. Shadow then closed his eyes. He was thinking about different things. But strangely, he ended up thinking about Rouge. His eyes shot open. "That's weird...: Shadow said, as he rubbed his eyes. It bothered him so very much! Like a spell. He just needed to know, what was wrong with him. Maybe the infection that_ Rouge_ was talking about? And again, the hedgehog groaned. That name! Without hesitation, Shadow run from the Club. He needed advice. He could take any help, from anyone. Not Rouge though...Because that would be weird. And not Knuckles. Tails and Cream were too little. Shadow didn't think they were silly, so the word little was the most fitting. But little for what? Shadow's head was hurting badly... Next, Amy. No, she's probably with Rouge. Team Chaotix? No way. Shadow sighed. "I guess I'll regret this _very much_. But I have no other choice." Shadow thought, as he ran faster.

"I'm coming!" The voice was heard. The owner of the voice opened his front door. "Hey, what's up Shadow?" The ebony hedgehog groaned. "Can I come in?" He asked calmly. "Yep." The blue hedgehog replied. Shadow entered, and close the door. "So what led you here?" Sonic asked, as he sat on the couch. Shadow sat on the armchair, crossing his arms. "Something strange is going on..." He began. "Huh?" Sonic asked. "It's something I don't know. And I might sound silly, but I need your help." Shadow looked at Sonic. "Sure, anything for you, Shadz." Sonic smiled, putting thumbs up. Shadow took a deep breath. "The problem is that I feel some sort of tingle right here." Shadow pointed to his heart area. Sonic nodded. "So?" "That feeling is nothing I've ever known." Shadow replied, thinking. "When was the first time you've felt that 'tingle'" Sonic asked, curious. Shadow thought for a moment. "Hm...When Rouge changed the bandage on my wound, or even earlier..." The ebony hedgehog was confused. Sonic smiled. "Oh, I guess I know what's wrong here." Shadow looked at Sonic, his eyes full of hope. "What is it then?" He asked. Sonic laughed a bit. "So, you're saying that the feeling is here when Rouge's around you, eh?" Sonic asked, looking closely at Shadow. Shadow himself felt his cheeks become warmer. He nodded slowly, not following the idea. The blue hedgehog clapped his hands together. "Oh that's_ so awesome!_" Sonic exclaimed. "Just tell me what the hell is wrong with me!" Shadow shouted, not able to wait anymore. "Not so fast, Shadow! I'll spoil everything if I'll tell you!" Shadow facepalmed. "But you told that you'd help! That doesn't make any sense! And you are-" "Oopsie-daisy! Sorry, we're closing! Come back soon!" Sonic kicked Shadow from his house and closed the door. Shadow was pissed off. **Completely**. "Open the door you, Faker! And don't you dare telling anybody what did I ask you! Id you do then you're asking for your death, you moron! And don't pretend that you aren't here!" Shadow was yelling at Sonic, punching the door. No answer. Shadow was breathing heavily. "Well 'beep' you!" Shadow finished, as he ran to Club Rouge. As for Sonic, he was laughing, tears streaming from his eyes. "Shadow and Rougey sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" He sang, laughing.


	10. Thank you

**Werewolf lover99: Really? So, what should I do to make it interesting? Because I liked that chapter. And also, thank you for other reviews!**

**Reader: Thank you for your review! :) **

"Whew! What a hard day!" Rouge The Bat jumped on the couch. She was right: Firstly, she headed to the mall to do some shopping, then she went to Amy. And lastly, they went to the mall together. "Hm, I thought Shadow is home. Might check what's he doing~" With that, Rouge flew upstairs. Opening the hedgehog's room door, she peeked inside. But to her surprise, Shadow wasn't there. The bat was confused at first, but then she smiled. "Ah, I guess he took my advice." She then closed the door and went downstairs. Rouge then had a little snack and unpacked her groceries. When she was done, she took a bath. And lastly, Rouge sat on the couch. She now was bored. "Where is that hedgehog?" The bat thought, as she looked at the window. It was darkening a little. The sky became darker color of blue. "Shadow is sure not the social type." Rouge sat, thinking."That Faker!" Shadow The Hedgehog entered Club. The bat's ears perked, as she heard his voice. Rouge decided to hid behind the couch. "Couldn't he tell me what's wrong?! All he always does is just laugh!" Shadow sighed loudly. "Well, that was foolish of me. Asking for help that blue as-" Shadow suddenly stopped talking, as he heard someone's laugh. He looked at the couch. His irises shrank as he saw who it was. "Oh, sorry that I ruined your little monolog!" Rouge walked from her hiding place, laughing. Shadow completely forgot that Rouge could come back from her walk too. Feeling embarrassed, The black and crimson hedgehog glared at Rouge. "You didn't hear that!" But Rouge giggled." Oh, but I did~" Shadow groaned, crossing his arms. "Anyway, why were you at Sonic's place?~" Rouge asked, tilting her head to the side, her hands on her hips. "It's none of your concern." Shadow replied, rudely. Rouge rolled her eyes. "Aren't you going to ask me how was my day?~" She asked him, hardly ignoring rudeness in his voice. "Not interested." Shadow replied rudely. Rouge sighed heavily. "Of course, what was I thinking. It's always business when it's you." Rouge said, as she crossed her own arms frowning. The hedgehog just snorted in respond. The ivory bat was sad now. She knew Shadow and his character, but she just couldn't stand it. He was always ignoring her. It was like a knife in her heart. But she always kept that feeling or just ignore it. However, this time she couldn't hold it anymore..."Right! Be like that then!" Rouge said loudly enough, for the hedgehog to hear. "I just don't understand why are you so mean to me!" She yelled. Shadow just stood there, his arms crossed, as he was looking away from Rouge. But that statement made him surprised. "See? Even now you are ignoring me!" Rouge pointed out. Shadow groaned, as he faced her. "Maybe **you** should mind **your own** business and stop meddling in other people's affairs!" Shadow snapped back. That made statement made Rouge burst into tears. How could he be like that? She just wanted to help him and that's all...Rouge sat on the couch, her face in her hands, as she sobbed. Shadow's expression changed. Was she crying? Shadow never saw her cry and didn't think he ever would. His heart was hurting now. What have he done? He is not monster... But Rouge sobbed more. She was looking at the floor, her hands on her lap now. "I just don't understand you, Shadow..." She began quietly, still sobbing. "I really can't. Maybe I am that stupid. You are mean to me, when I only try to help you. I always feel like my presence like an intrusion..." Shadow kept quiet, as he was looking at the floor himself. "And-and it's like you don't even care about me...It's like I am just a robot that follows you everywhere you go, annoying robot..But you know, I have feelings too. And you want to know how I've felt when I thought you were dead?!" Rouge's voice became more louder. Shadow stood there, trying to follow Rouge's words. It was too much even for him. "...I've felt like my life doesn't make sense anymore! When Sonic said that you didn't make it and gave me your bracelet, it was like all of our moments together just flashed through my eyes and where torn apart. The thought that I'd never see you again was making me feel dizzy and sick. I almost fainted when I heard this. I didn't know what would I do without you...I just wanted to lock in my room and never come out. I remembered every single mission we went on. How you, me and Omega were after Eggman... " Rouge cried harder. She wasn't afraid of her tears now. "And then I found you alive, but badly injured. It was the happiest moment of my life to have you back with us...And-" She couldn't talk anymore. Rouge hugged her knees, as she cried harder. Shadow, on the other hand, was taken aback of this lack of information. What could he do now? He didn't know. His hands were shaking. Shadow looked at Rouge. His heart was tearing apart. Slowly, he walked to the couch were the crying ivory bat was sitting. With his hands shaking, Shadow The Hedgehog hugged her tightly. He couldn't stand her crying. She just didn't deserve his coldness. But that was all his fault, and he clearly knew it. He pulled her closer to him. Rouge's eyes wen wide open. She blushed. "I am sorry." Shadow whispered to her, his hands on her back. "I am really sorry for being so rude and ignorant to you. I am such a fool for being like that." Rouge smiled a bit. "I just don't know what was wrong with me when I snapped and yelled at you. It's really nice of you for letting me stay in your Club, for healing my injures. You was always there for me, despite my complicated character. And do you think I forgot what you've told me?" Shadow asked her quietly. Rouge trembled. "No, I didn't. I can never forget that. You said that you would always remain by my side, Rouge. And I'll remember that._**Forever**_." He finished, blushing. "S-Shadow..." Rouge hugged him back. "Thank you, Rouge The Bat, for everything you've done for me." Shadow almost shed a tear himself. It was such an emotional moment. And his heart didn't hurt now. Instead, there was this warm feeling. He closed his eyes, still holding Rouge in his embrace.


	11. Everything was fine until

**Werewolf lover99: Of course not! Shadow is my favourite character. The reason why I write about him like that is because I think that's he would act.**

**Reader: Thanks :D Oh, took me too long to understand what's the difference between them XD You mean the lining, don't you? If yes, then I think I'll keep the way I write and maybe in the other fanfiction (If I would not be lazy in the future), maybe I'll write the other way. It's my 1st fanfiction ever! :)**

** Also, for all my readers, I apologize if my chapters are short or will be short, or new chapters will come out rarely. The reason is I have a cold and I am tired. But I will try my best to continue the fanfic.**

Rouge The Bat was now hugging Shadow too. She wasn't crying now. Rouge was smiling. What a sudden change in Shadow's character! She always knew that Shadow is gentle inside. It was one of the rarest moments to see the Ultimate Lifeform smiling and hugging someone. Because all the time, Shadow tries to avoid contact with others.

So, they were standing in silence. No words were needed. Rouge slowly looked up and met with Shadow's ruby eyes. She blushed a little. So did he.

"T-Thank, Shadow. Nobody ever told be such warm words." The bat smiled at him.

The hedgehog looked at her, his eyelids half closed. "Just don't cry." He whispered, gently wiping her tears. Rouge blushed, nodding. Her heart was beating faster every second. She just wanted to stay here with Shadow forever. "What a weird thoughts..." Rouge scolded herself. Nothing could spoil such an emotional scene...

**Clap-clap-clap,**they heard. "Wow, that's a nice scene guys! You need to film a movie or something." The voice was heard. The two quickly pulled apart, blushing madly. Shadow growled, going to the person. "What are you doing here, Faker?!" Shadow snapped at the blue hedgehog, clenching his fists. "Well, I thought you might be pissed at me, so I followed you to the Club to say sorry." The blue hedgehog smirked. "Couldn't you just tell me that _before_ I went here?!" Sonic just shrugged. "Like I knew. I thought you would kill me then." He rubbed his head. "And you didn't close the front door. Yep." Sonic added. Rouge knew what's going to happen next. She walked to Shadow, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, Shadow~" She said calmly. "How can I be calm?" Shadow asked her with much less fury. "The Faker saw us hugging!" Shadow blushed at that. "But it's not like I'll run and tell everybody about that." Sonic said calmly. Shadow and Rouge glared at him. "Hey, I am not that mean! And I am not mean at all! I respect my friends. I promise to keep my mouth shut." Sonic motioned that he 'locked his mouth with a key and threw the key'. Rouge smiled. Shadow shook his head. "I can't trust him..." He thought. "Who knows how he can use this." The ebony hedgehog scoffed. Sonic cleared his throat. "Alright, have a wind to catch! See you!" With that, he quickly ran off, leaving a blur blur. Shadow sat on the couch, hands on his head. He felt bad. His head was hurting him. So much happened in such a short amount of time. "I didn't finish~" Rouge whispered. "What is it?" Shadow looked at the ivory bat, confused. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Thanks handsome~" Rouge then flew to her room, leaving confused-love strucked-shocked-blushing Ultimate Lifeform alone in the living room.


	12. A new guest

**Werewolf lover99: I don't know. I love all Sonic characters. (Except Elise and Chris. And maybe Sally.) And thank you, I am a little better now :)**

**Reader: :D Thanks!**

Shadow blinked a few times. A blush rose to his cheeks. He was really confused. Shadow didn't understand anything that happened after he hugged his crying ally.

"Oh no she didn't..." He whispered, barely hearing himself. "She just didn't kiss me on cheek and run off...Or...That's so...Just...Wow." Thoughts were flooding his mind, making his head almost explode. The ebony hedgehog was sitting on a purple couch, his hands on his knees. Once he came back to his normal self, Shadow smiled a little, sighing. "I think I look like an idiot now..." He thought, frowning again. Now he had his emotionless face again. "That's better. I need some rest now." Shadow nodded to himself, laying on his favourite couch. He closed his eyes and crossed his arms. What a day for Shadow!

Rouge The Bat was in her own room, smiling, satisfied by the look on Shadow's face after her kiss. Shadow was new at all this, and Rouge knew it. Sometimes, Shadow was like a kid. While in the fight, he has a lot of experience and tactics, which helped a lot him. But when he is new at something, he was too naïve. Rouge liked that. Shadow just seemed cute to her, when he was confused or when he was feeling lost. But what was that sudden thinking if him all about?

There was no doubt in her own mind now. She was falling for the black and crimson hedgehog. At first the treasure-huntress found it shocking. But then she got used to it. And by it, she means this feeling, that Shadow caused when he was around her. Who would've thought, right?

Sighing once more, Rouge looked at the picture, that was on her table. There were Shadow, Rouge and Omega E-123, after completing a mission. Rouge was seated on omega's hand, while Shadow looked down, his arms crossed. "What a nice memory of Team Dark." Rouge thought, smiling proudly of herself. Of course she would be proud: The bat made that team herself. So she was the leader.

Rouge's thoughts were interrupted by the sudden knocking at the door. The bat flew downstairs . She thought it was Amy or Sonic. To be honest. She didn't want to see anyone now. Well, maybe only Shadow... Rouge opened the door. The person who she saw wasn't Sonic nor Amy. The ivory bat looked surprised/confused. She then cleared her throat.

"Knuckles? What are you doing here?"


	13. Jealous?

**Sonamy Fan16: Thank you for favourite! ^^**

**werewolf lover99: Yes, I agree. He is indeed interesting character in Sonic dimension.**

"Why so surprised, Rouge?" The echidna asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"You don't visit me everyday, you know?" The bat asked, entering her house. Knuckles followed her. He then saw Shadow laying on couch. "Why is he still there?" Knuckles thought, clenching his fists. But then, Knuckles decided to be friendly.

"Hey Shadow." Knuckles greeted him, sounding calm as ever.

The hedgehog just opened one eye to look at him and then closed it. The echidna growled at Shadow's reaction and just crossed his arms. He sat on the near by chair.

Rouge then walked to them and sat on the same couch where Shadow was resting.

"So, what brought you to my Club, Knucklehead? Missed me that much?~" She asked, looking at Knuckles.

"What?! No. Just came to visit. I just didn't see you stealing Master Emerald in a while." Knuckles replied.

"Well, I decided to sit home for a bit. Can't leave injured hedgie all alone~" Rouge looked at Shadow, who's muzzle slightly lit up with red color. She smiled at him, winking. Shadow just tried to ignore her.

Rouge's reply didn't satisfy the red echidna. He grew angry. "This hedgehog is fifty years old!" He almost screamed at Rouge, pointing at The Ultimate LIfeform. "Why does she even bother to sit home with him?" Knuckles thought.

Rouge frowned, her eye twitching. She was about to reply, but then her lips formed a smirk.

"Oh, I don't see a problem here. What, are you jealous?~" The ivory bat batted her eyelashes.

"W-What?! Me – jealous?" The guardian of M.E stood up form the chair, almost smashing it. Shadow opened his eyes, smirking: That gets interesting.

"I just wanted to check how are you doing and that's all!" Angry, Knuckles exited Rouge's Club, slamming the door.

Rouge crossed her arms, shaking her head. "What's wrong with that echidna?" She asked herself. Her gaze then switched to Shadow, who was still smirking while looking at the door.

"Must admit, his face was priceless." The ebony hedgehog broke the silence.

Rouge couldn't help but giggle. "Getting comfortable, eh Shadow?~" She knew he was in good mood. Why not use it.

The hedgehog just shook his head, still smirking. But soon his face was emotionless. "Okay, I think I'll go on a walk." Shadow said, standing up.

"Why? I thought you don't like going outside~" Rouge teased.

"Need fresh air." Shadow replied as he exited her Club.

When he was out, Rouge led out a sigh. "He is so charming~" She thought and smiled. She then remembered pissed off Knuckles. "And why did he come here?" She thought, rubbing her chin. "Maybe I hit the spot: He** was** jealous." She concluded.


	14. Mall? No way

**Wreaking Havoc: Thanks for following and favourite! :D**

**werewolf lover99: Lol XD But he has his Emerald though.**

The black and crimson hedgehog breathed the fresh air. Wind was blowing in his face, but he liked it. The hedgehog was running in unknown way. Why, you may ask? He just decided to clean his mind. Either way, just relax. And running was relax for him.

Shadow The Hedgehog then stopped. He was now in the park. After his little exercise, Shadow sat on the bench. It was noon. Though the wind was blowing harder now. And park was full of people. Frowning, the ebony hedgehog decided to leave the crowded place. He thought people were 'pathetic' and he couldn't stand them. So, without hesitation, he zoomed back to Club Rouge.

Opening the front door, Shadow walked inside. He then received a smiles from Rouge, who was sin the living room.

"Hey~" The ivory bat greeted him.

Shadow nodded "Hello."

"It's windy outside. Are you feeling okay?" She asked, looking at her teammate.

"I am fine. No need to worry about me, Rouge." He replied calmly.

Rouge blushed a little at the comment. "By the way, have you seen Knuckles?" She asked, quickly changing the subject.

He gritted his teeth. That name bothers him even more that Faker's But Shadow held his anger.

"No." He replied simply.

The bat nodded. "So...What do you want to do?~" She asked the hedgehog, sitting next to him.

"I don't know." He replied, looking at the wall.

"We can't just sit and do nothing, you know?~" Rouge looked at the wall as well.

The ebony hedgehog just closed his eyes.

"Maybe we can go to the mall~" Rouge said, as she rubbed her chin.

Shadow opened his eyes. No way he would go to the mall.

"No." He replied sternly.

Rouge rolled her eyes. "Oh come on! It'll be fun~" She put her hand on his shoulder.

"But it's windy outside." He said, looking to the window.

"I don't see a problem here~ You like cold weather." Rouge crossed her legs.

She was right. He liked when it was cold. But did_ she_?

"Or are you worried about _me_?~" The bat smirked, waiting for his reaction.

"..." Shadow stayed calm. He didn't know how to reply. The hedgehog soon herd Rouge's giggle.

"Oh, no need to worry about me, hon~" Rouge then grabbed Shadow's arm, which made the poor hedgehog fall from the couch he was sitting on

"I..." He didn't know what to say. "Think Shadow, think!" He screamed in his mind.

"Then it's settled!~ Mall, here we go!" Rouge said, as she pulled Shadow to the front door.


	15. Mall (Part 1)

**Reader: Hey! :D I am glad you enjoyed it ^o^ #Brofist **

«How long am I wasting my time?" The ebony hedgehog sighed, as he had his hand under his chin, sitting on the bench in the mall.

"It takes her **forever!**" He exclaimed, crossing his arms.

Shadow was not happy. He was mad at the ivory bat. The hedgehog was dragged by Rouge all the way to here. And by here, I of course mean – the mall. Shadow hated malls. He always said that there were too many of these 'pathetic human beings'. And there were also a lot of weirdos here. Then, the other thing he hated about this place, is a lot of different stores with clothes. What was exactly bothering him, is that these salesmen were doing everything for people to waste their money on the production. And it was always working. Even Rouge went to the mall because they had new clothes and the price of these clothes was lowered on like 5%.

"Colorful, stupid, dumb rags, that all of the meat-bags wearing, thinking it's beautiful" Shadow muttered, as he sighed.

The treasure huntress left the hedgehog outside one of the shops. She promised him it won't take her long. Rouge went to one of those clothes stores. And wasn't returning for almost an hour.

Suddenly, Shadow's eyes shot wide open.

"What if someone kidnapped her, and I am just wasting my time sitting here?!" He thought, almost standing up.

But as soon as the thought crossed his mind, it left, making Shadow groan.

"I am too overprotective..." Shadow whispered to himself, literally face-palming himself, as he sat back

"Shadow, come here for a sec~"

The hedgehog's ears perked as he heard his ally's voice from the clothes store. He quickly entered it. And what he saw almost made him blind...** Everything** was _so girly_, _pink_ and_ fluffy_. What could be worse than that?! And how did Rouge manage to find a place like this for shopping clothes. Shadow then tried to find her, but she was nowhere to be found. And there were also a lot of girls, women chattering like Amy... Like thousands of Amy's. They didn't seem to notice The Ultimate Lifeform, which was a relieve. After clearing his throat, Shadow asked:

"What is it Rouge?"

The chattering suddenly stopped, as his voice rang louder that Shadow expected. They all looked at Shadow, swooning and sighing after they saw him and heard him as well. Shadow groaned, as he looked down.

He then heard a rustling sound. The hedgehog turned his head to the sound.

"What do you think of this one?~" Rouge asked, as she walked away from the fitting room. She swayed her hips and stroke a pose, made Shadow's mouth a little hanging down a little.

Rouge The Bat, was now wearing long black boots with red hearts on them; black shorts with golden trimmings; red tank top with black hearts on it, and a pair of black-golden gloves.

She decided to match Shadow's color pattern, that's why she chose black, red and a little of gold color.

Poor Shadow almost had a nosebleed. He blushed crimson red as he looked at her outfit. Strangely, but red and black colors matched Rouge's ivory fur and saphire (emerald) eyes.

"So?~" Rouge asked, stepping closer to Shadow.


	16. Shadow embarassed?

**Reader: Ahahah XD Shadow is jelly, lol. **

**werewolf lover99: Kind of? D:**

"I..." Shadow looked away from Rouge, blushing.

"You look...good. Now can we go?" He tried to sound calm as ever but he couldn't. The hedgehog wanted to say a lot more compliments on Rouge's look, but oddly, he couldn't.

The bat sighed quietly, a little disappointed that Shadow's reaction.

"Be patient, Shadow!~ I need to buy more outfits." She simply replied, heading to the fitting room.

Shadow's eyes widened again.

"**More** outfits?! I don't think I can stand all of them." He thought quickly. Shadow had enough. The first one almost gave him a nosebleed, and who in the Mobious knows how many did she mean by 'more' and what would they be like.

But what could he do now? She was already changing in other clothes. And Shadow surely didn't want to disappoint her. Little did he know, he already did a little. All he was able to do, is just seat in this **pure pink**,** fluffy**, **girly**_** hell**_. The ebony hedgehog looked around: There were many girls, but none of them weren't even close to be as gorgeous as Rouge was. He then saw, that many of them were winking and smiling at him.

"How disgusting." He thought, shaking his head.

Then, some crazy girl went towards Shadow.

"Hello there, hottie~~" She said in a flirty manner.

"Not interested." Shadow said harshly, as he went away from her.

Oh, that face expression of this crazy girls was just priceless. Shadow smirked to himself, crossing his arms, as he leaned to the wall.

Another hour has passed. Then, Rouge appeared on in the sight, her hands full of colorful bags. There were 25 of them: Shadow counted. She walked to him, smiling.

"Here Shadow, now we can go~" She said, looking at him.

"Finally." Shadow simply replied, as he sighed.

With that, they headed home.

"What took you so long, Rouge?" Shadow asked, as they were walking back to Club Rouge.

"Oh, you know how shopping is~ Besides, there were a lot of girls who wanted to take the same things as I wanted. But unluckily for them, I took the last ones~" Rouge giggled.

Shadow smiled himself.

The ivory bat soon yawned.

"Shopping – is not easy at all. I am tired." She complained, walking a little slower than usual.

"It was your idea to go here, I didn't force you." Shadow replied, walking faster.

Rouge sighed, irritated.

"Aren't you going to wait for me? My legs are sore from walking." Rouge tried to walk faster.

"Fine then. I have an idea." Shadow said, stopping.

Rouge stopped as well, waiting for Shadow's actions.

"What is he up to?" She thought.

Shadow took bags from Rouge, and picked her in his arms.

"Wh-Wha-" The bat didn't realize what's going on.

"If you are that tried, I have to carry you." Shadow replied more kindly, blushing, as he looked forward.

Rouge blushed herself, as she wrapped her hands around Shadow's neck.

"That's so thoughtful of you, Shadow~" Rouge smiled, looking at him.

The hedgehog just nodded, his blush deepened. His heart pounding faster than usual. Shadow liked carrying Rouge in his arms.

And so, they continued their way, until they were at the Club's door.


	17. Rest

**werewolf lover99: Sorry, I can;t post spoilers :)**

**Reader: XD Ikr, I was laughing so hard after I wrote Shadow's rejection to that crazy fangirl. And again, thank you for reading my story :)**

Shadow The Hedgehog opened the front door with his hand, still holding Rouge close to him. Shadow walked slowly and went to Rouge's room. After he walked upstairs, he entered her room.

It had light purple wallpapers and of course, a lot of fancy stuff. The hedgehog sat on her bed.

"Rouge." He whispered. "We are back in the Club now."

But the ivory bat didn't even flinch. She fell asleep in Shadow's strong arms. Rouge snuggled to his chest fur, her hands wrapped around his neck, as she didn't want to let him go.

Shadow on the other hand, was blushing madly, like a tomato or even redder. He didn't know what to do. It's the first time he was in a situation like this. Rouge was sleeping so peacefully. He just couldn't take his eyes from her. Shadow was feeling so warm inside when he was next to her. And he couldn't help, but being gentle with her.

"Rouge." Shadow attempted to wake her up again, but without success.

He then decided to gently pull her hands from his neck. And it worked. Now, when she freed him from her embrace, Shadow put her on her bed. But the black and crimson hedgehog still didn't want to leave her room.

Not much time passed, and Rouge's eyes slowly opened. She was now looking at Shadow. The bat smiled at him, blushing.

"Hey Shadow~" She said to him, her voice sounding sleepy.

The hedgehog quickly snapped from his trance, as he looked in Rouge's direction.

"Hello." He replied calmly.

"Thank you for carrying me back, handsome~" She said, as she yawned quietly.

"You are so gorge-Ahem, I mean, you are very welcome..." The ebony hedgehog was still looking in her eyes. Shadow just got lost in them. He couldn't control himself, that's why he almost made her a compliment. But however, quickly cut it off.

The bat smiled at him once more.

"So, it must be hard to carry me." She broke silence.

"No, it wasn't a trouble." Shadow's calm voice sounded.

"I bet you are tired~" Rouge replied.

"I...You are right. I'll go to my room now." Shadow began slowly standing up. But he felt a gloved hand on his wrist. The hedgehog looked at his ally's direction, confused.

"No." Rouge shook her head. "You can rest here, Shadow~" She winked at him.

"W-What?!" Shadow's irises shrank, as he almost fell down.

"Why not?~ At least just sit next to me." Rouge almost demanded.

The hedgehog nodded, returning back on his spot next to Rouge.

"That's better~" The treasure huntress said softly.

Shadow slowly nodded.

"But I know what would be much better~" With that said, Rouge pulled Shadow next to her.

He was now laying next to her.

"No, Rouge, I-I better go." The hedgehog blushed, his voice sounding serious yet shaky.

"Relax Shadow, will you?~" The bat stated. Her ears a little down, as her eyes staring right into his soul.

It was the look that Shadow couldn't resist.

"Fine, I'll stay. But just for a little." The hedgehog layed down, keeping the distance between him and Rouge.

She couldn't help but giggle at Shadow's behavior. Rouge then started to play with his chest fur, which cause Shadow to look at her, more confused and curious.

"What are you doing?" He asked, but didn't take her hand away.

"Just a little massage, hon~ For you to be more relaxed." Rouge looked back at him, still twirling his white chest fur on her fingers.

Sighing, Shadow closed his eyes. He liked her company. It was too hard to deny that fact. He even smiled a little, feeling relaxed.

The bat kept playing with his fur. Everything was so good and quiet, peaceful... Until something unexpected happened. Shadow The Hedgehog, purred with pleasure.


	18. Goodnight

**werewolf lover99: ^^**

**Reader: Thank you! :3 Sorry, but I don't think it'll be a lemon. I am bad at writing these. I just want to keep it that way: cute, funny, simple, Shadougey 3**

**jason van: Not moron. I think, Shadow is just new at the feeling called love, so he doesn't know what to do or how to react to it. I think that would be his behavior. **

Rouge giggled as she heard Shadow purr. She continued the massage session. She was so happy with Shadow. Even if he barely speaks to her and sometimes rude. Rouge then moved closer to the ebony hedgehog, her hand laying flat on his chest. Shadow opened his eyes and looked at Rouge.

"The distance..." He reminded her, leaning further from her.

The bat rolled her eyes.

"What are you, scared of me?~" She teased him.

The hedgehog just hmphed in reply, turning away from her.

Rouge sighed. Wanting his attention again, she wrapped her hands around him, pulling him close.

"Rouge?" The hedgehog asked seriously.

"What? Can't I hug you, Shadow?~" Rouge whispered in his ear.

"Why would you want to hug me so suddenly?" Shadow asked.

"Because I want to thank you, silly~" The bat snuggles closer to him, smiling.

"..." The hedgehog was silent now. He didn't know ho to reply. He didn't feel such care for 50 years since Maria's death.

Rouge clearly knew that he missed that girl very much. That's why, she always wanted to be next to him, no matter what.

"You could at least hug me back, Shadow~" The bat batted her eyelashes.

"I don't see a point in doing that." He replied, looking away.

"Why are you so shy? Friends always hug, you know?" Rouge pointed out.

"Is that so? Then I would prefer to **never **be friends with Faker." Shadow looked at Rouge now, crossing his arms.

She laughed at his comment.

"No, you'd never understand it, Shadow." Rouge said, still hugging him.

"Maybe you'll stop that?" Shadow asked her irritated, a slight hint of blush on his face.

"Why?~ Don't pretend you don't like it~" The treasure-huntress winked at the hedgehog.

"Hmph." He replied, as he sat up. "I think I have to go."

"Where?" Rouge sat up as well.

"To my own room." The hedgehog yawned.

"I told you, you can stay here and-"

"No," The bat was interrupted. "I just don't feel...right about staying in your room...It's night time anyway." The hedgehog said as he stood up.

Rouge sighed, but nodded.

"Alright. Then, see you tomorrow, handsome~" The bat walked next to Shadow, pulling him into a hug.

The confused hedgehog just nodded, not wanting to hug her back, to avoid the awkwardness of his actions.

Then, Rouge pulled away from him, and kissed the Ultimate Lifeform lightly on the forehead.

"Goodnight~" Rouge said, as she closed her door, leaving Shadow in the corridor.

"Goodnight..." Shadow now said to himself, walking into his room


	19. A walk (Part 1)

**ShinyShiny9: Thank you! :D Yes, I don't like rushed fanfics and when Shadow or Rouge are OOC. I am trying to keep their characters like they really are.**

**werewolf lover99: Heh.**

**Sorry guys if this chapter was stupid I am just tired.**

The ebony hedgehog, Shadow, yawned as he woke up. He lazily rubbed his eyes and stretched. But there was something unusual... Shadow noticed, that shades were still closed, that's why the room was dark. And he didn't see Rouge waking him up. Usually, Rouge comes to his room and 'bothers' him to wake up. Or at least opens shades. But today, the hedgehog didn't see neither of these things.

"Something is not right..." Shadow thought, as he sat up.

Then, his ears twitched, as he heard someone's laugh from downstairs.

Without hesitation, Shadow put his gloves and boots on. He quickly ran downstairs.

Once the ebony hedgehog was downstairs, he slowly peeked into the living room. There, he saw Knuckles, Amy, Sonic, Tails and Rouge. They all were laughing at something.

"Alright, alright guys~ Enough." The ivory bat said, as she sat down on the couch, her cheeks in a little shade of red.

After they all were quiet again, Shadow decided to appear. He slowly walked to the room and leaned on the wall, his arms crossed.

"Oh, hey Shadz!" The blue hedgehog waved.

"Hello Shadow." Said Amy and Tails at once.

"Good morning, Shadow~" The treasure huntress winked at him.

Knuckles just looked in Shadow's direction and scoffed.

"What is this all about?" The hedgehog asked, ignoring all the greetings.

"Nothing much~ Just a little chit-chatting." The bat was first to reply.

"Jokes aside." Shadow looked at Sonic.

"Hey, calm down, will you? We just want to do something fun. So, we headed to you and Rouge: just to hang out with you guys." The blued blur raised a thumb up.

Others just nodded.

"And what is_ he_ doing there?" Shadow pointed at the guardian of the Master Emerald, who was sitting next to Rouge.

"Well, he's the part of the group." Amy replied to his question. "Why, is there something wrong?" She then cocked an eyebrow.

Shadow was about to speak, when Rouge interrupted him.

"So, now that Shadow is up, what are we going to do?~"

"I don't know. How about a walk in the park? And then we can all go to cafe." The sakura hedgehog suggested.

"Not a bad idea, Amy." The yellow kitsune smiled, which caused Amy to smile as well.

"Really? I hope Sonic likes the idea, do you, Sonikku?" Amy squeeled, hugging her hero to death.

"Well...I have no other choice..." Sonic coughed.

"Yay!" Amy hugged him tighter.

"Alright, why don't you two love birds get a room?~" Rouge smirked.

Amy and Sonic blushed at the comment. Sonic then pulled away from the pink hedgehog.

"Alright, then we are going! Let's go!" Sonic was already at the door.

"Yeah, you guys go, me and Shadow will follow you~" Rouge said.

With a nod, Sonic, Tails and Amy ran outside.

Knuckles, gave Rouge a confused look, then he glared at Shadow.

Shadow returned his glare, twice more threatening.

Knuckles walked outside, slamming the door.

"What is this all about?" Shadow asked at last, demanding an answer.

"I thought you might be tired of my company, so I called other~" Rouge looked at him.

"Why does she thinks so?" Shadow thought. "Her company is pretty enjo- Ugh, stop it Shadow." He then quickly regained his seriousness.

Rouge noticed the sudden change in him.

"Shadow?" She asked, concerned.

"Let's go." The hedgehog replied, walking away, leaving the bat more confused.

Soon, Rouge closed the Club and flew after others.


	20. A walk(Part 2)

**werewolf lover99: :)**

After all the crew was outside, they have split into groups: Amy, Sonic and Tails were walking as the first group, then Rouge and Knuckles, and of course, Shadow was walking alone. Why you may ask? Well, Rouge and Knuckles were friends again. They forgot a little argument they had before. Now, they were walking and having a little chat.

As for, Shadow, he was walking alone, watching every echidna's move. The glare that no one could handle, was burning echidna's back. Shadow wasn't walking too far from them. He couldn't figure out what they were talking about though. But what he could hear, is Rouge's giggling or laughing at Knuckles' comments. That made the hedgehog clench his fists and grit his teeth, his fangs showing.

"What is so funny about him?" The hedgehog thought angrily.

"It's not that I care that much..." He muttered under his breath, his eyes never leaving the red echidna.

It was just the fire growing in his soul, that annoyed him. Pretty much the opposite of feeling he had towards the treasure huntress.

"Looks like you have problems." Sonic The Hedgehog was now walking beside Shadow.

The ebony hedgehog shot him an irritated look.

"It should not bother you. Mind your own business, hedgehog." Shadow snapped at him, crossing his arms.

"Well, I don't see a problem here." Blue Blur replied, pointing at Rouge and Knuckles. "It's good that they are friends now."

"Yes,_ just great_..." Shadow replied harshly.

"What? Can't they just talk? You are too over-protective, Shadz. Just chill out." Sonic looked at the hedgehog beside him.

"I am not over-protective, damn it!" Shadow almost punched blue hedgehog.

"Then why so- Oh... I get it." Sonic smirked, closing his arms.

"..." The black and crimson hedgehog ignored him.

"Someone's jelly." Sonic laughed, patting Shadow's head.

"Get your hands off, Faker!" Shadow punched Sonic in the nose. But the damage wasn't that big.

"Touche." The hedgehog replied, rubbing his nose.

"Enough of your speaking! You** disgust** me!" The Ultimate Lifeform yelled at Sonic, almost blowing him from the ground.

That made Amy Rose glare at Shadow, while she pulled her hammer out.

"How dare you hurt my Sonikku!" Amy was about to hit Shadow, but Tails took her hand.

"Calm down Amy, I am alright." Sonic put a thumb up.

"What is going on here?~" The ivory bat joined into conversation.

Then everything was quiet again.

"Pffft, you know how Sonic and Shadow are, Rouge." Knuckles shrugged. "Shadow just likes to pick fights with normal people."

Shadow's angry meter was full now.

"Oh really?!" Shadow had fire in his eyes.

The echidna stopped to look at the pissed off hedgehog.

"Really. What did I say? You want a fight again. And I did nothing." Knuckles clenched his fists.

"Just keep your mouth shut, echidna." Shadow looked at the M.E Guardian.

"You can't make me, Shadow. Just because you think you are 'The Ultimate Lifeform', doesn't mean you can tell me what to do. You are so** weak** without your Chaos Power." Kncukles gritted his teeth.

"How pathetic. You want to test my skills? Then, that would be a fight to **die** for." Shadow took a fighting position.

"Oh man, that's getting interesting!" Sonic exclaimed smirking, but was shortly cut off by Amy's Picko-Picko hammer.

"Bring it on!" Knuckles said, as he took a fighting position as well.

They were running towards each other, ready to punch, but...

"Hey! Hold up!" Rouge The Bat stood in the middle of two rivals.

Shadow and Knuckles stopped for a moment.

"What is this all about?! We just gathered here to have a good time and spend time with our friends! But no, you have to ruin it all, by picking fights with each other!" Rouge looked at both of them, her hands on her hips.

Knuckles sighed, as he walked back to his place.

"Just don't get in my way." He said.

Shadow just shot him a look of hatred, but said nothing.

"That's better." Rouge said more softly.

She then flew carefully to the ebony hedgehog.

"Shadow..." The bat called his name.

The hedgehog looked in her eyes, as he sighed.

"I don't know what got over me..." He whispered in defeat.

Rouge's gaze softened.

"It's alright. We all make mistakes from time to time." She then landed beside him.

Shadow just nodded.

"But why did you want to fight with each other?" Rouge then asked.

Shadow was about to reply, but nothing came out. It made him astonished, as he didn't even know why. Fine, he knew the answer. But it would sound weird and make things worse than they are. 'Just because he was talking to you or I was jelly.' Yes, that would totally spoil everything.


	21. A walk(Part 3)

**Reader: Heh, yeah XD**

**werewolf lover99: Agreed.**

**jason van. Well, sorry.. :( I am trying my best to write chapters. It's my 1dt fanfiction, and I can't get ALL the things right. I am writing the story, because I really like this pairing. It is kind of difficult to write Shadow's personality. And about shortness, it is hard to keep chapters coming every day. I have school and stuff to do.**

The hedgehog sighed irritated, as he didn't know what to say.

"Listen, I am fine, really." He replied in his usual manner, avoiding eye-contact with the ivory bat.

Rouge nodded, still walking near Shadow.

The group was still walking and having their own thoughts.

"Hey guys, check this out!" The blue hero exclaimed, as he pointed to the left.

Everybody looked towards the direction Sonic had pointed to. Some of them gasped at the beauty around them: There was a great waterfall, with grass green as Master Emerald itself. They flowers were glorious yet fragile. The sun made this place look like it was in paradise.

"Wow..." Rouge and Amy's eyes glistened at the beauty of this place.

"Pretty cool, eh?" Sonic added, as he walked closer to the area, picking a pink flower from the field.

"Running at the speed of sound comes in handy, right?" The blue hedgehog winked.

Almost everybody nodded.

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Amy jumped, squeeling in delight.

Sonic smiled as he walked closer to sakura hedgehog. He extended his hand to Amy.

"Let's go then." His smiled widened, as Amy blushed.

"Sonikuu..." She whispered, her eyes bigger.

Shadow The Hedgehog was still on his place, not even bothering to look around. He was in his little world right now.

"Hey Shadow," A voice was heard. "Why won't you join us?~"

The hedgehog looked up and saw Rouge The Bat.

"Everyone is having a good time. Just try to relax for one day, okay?~" The bat smiled at him.

Then Shadow looked around. The place was really nice. And he indeed needed to fresh his head.

He replied with a slight nod.

"Good then~ C'mon!~" Rouge took his hand, and sped to this 'heavenly field'.

Sonic and Amy were playing tag with each other, laughing. Tails tried to explain math to Knuckles, which wasn't that great of idea...For Tails.

And now, Rouge and Shadow were walking towards them. The bat slightly blushed, as she realized they were holding hands. Slowly, she led go of his hand. But Shadow noticed it as well. He looked at Rouge. She only smiled at him, blush not leaving her cheeks. The ebony hedgehog blushed himself, but however, he tried to shake it off. Unsuccessfully. She then led out a giggle at Shadow's reaction. Shadow himself just blinked, confused.

"Aw, how adorable!" Amy whispered to Sonic, as they watched the scene from distance.

"Heh, sure. Shadz just needs to act more confident." Sonic chuckled and Amy giggled along.

"Maybe we need to help them?" The sakura hedgehog asked, looking at Sonic.

"Nah. They must realize it themselves. Just give 'em sometime." The azure hedgehog looked back at Amy, who nodded.

"Agreed." She replied. "But I am worried about Knuckles though. He seems to like Rouge too..."

"Knucklehead? Hm..." Now Sonic out his hand ti the chin, thinking. "That _may_ be a trouble..."

"It** is** a trouble, Sonic!" Amy corrected him.

Sonic gulped, as he sweat-dropped.

Shadow was laying under the tree, as he sighed loudly, exhausted. The fresh air was relaxing, as it was gently playing with his dark fur, especially with his white chest fur... Or was it a wind? The hedgehog's eyes shot wide open. He saw Rouge sitting next to him.

"You are invading my privacy again!" The hedgehog groaned, as he took her hand away.

The bat huffed, as she crossed her arms.

"You could say a lot nicer than that. Like, ask me to stop." She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Hmph." The hedgehog replied, as he looked at the sky. The sun was setting.

Rouge sighed.

"Listen. You've been acting weird, Shadow. I know you may say: 'It's not your business, go away.'. But I only want to help you. That's what friends to, they help each other." She looked in his eyes.

Shadow returned her gaze, as he looked in her emerald eyes. And he got lost once more.

His head was screaming to just walk away and ignore her. But how could he be so mean? The other part of his head wanted to stay here, with Rouge, in this paradise.

"It's...It's something about my past..." He half-lied.

The bat shook her head. She knew about his past and girl Maria. Why can't he just let it go? It was something Rouge couldn't understand in her ally, which was too perfect.

The silence was now between them. Only wind's slight howling was heard.

"The sun is almost set." Rouge suddenly spoke.

The hedgehog just nodded.

"Do you feel better now, Shadow?" The bat asked.

"I am actually. I somehow find your company relaxing." He admitted, almost whispering, a blush creeping on his cheeks.

Rouge smiled, as her cheeks brightened up as well.


	22. A walk(Part4)

**werewolf lover99: Yup.**

The bat and a hedgehog still sat on the grass hill, enjoying the sunset. Rouge sighed, as she layed on the grass, her hands under her head.

"So romantic, isn't it?~" She teased her team mate, who just blushed a little at the comment.

The bat scooted closer to him. But the stubborn hedgehog moved away.

"You need to hang out with Amy less. You are starting to act just like her..." Shadow muttered.

Rouge burst out laughing.

"And they say you _don't_ have a sense of humor, Shadow~" She concluded, as she looked at him.

The setting sun was reflecting in his ruby eyes. He was sitting, arms crossed. He held a stern face expression, as the wind was slightly brushing his quills. Shadow looked so mysterious. He never told what was on his mind. Maybe that was the reason Rouge was attracted to him.

The hedgehog just ignored her for a moment.

"Hug?~" The treasure huntress suddenly asked.

Shadow cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Hug." She simply answered. "Don't you remember?~" The bat asked playfully.

The chill ran to his spine, as he remembered what she meant by that term.

Rouge rolled her eyes, as she gently embraced her dear friend, putting her head on his chest.

Shadow's face reddened, as his actions stiffened. He was still, like a statue.

The bat put his hands around her back, like Shadow was some kind of a doll.

Shadow snapped from his trance, as he felt his hands on her back. Now knowing what she wanted from him, he pulled her closer to himself, closing his eyes. It wasn't the first

time they shared a hug, but every single time Rouge gave Shadow a hug was different: They were more softer, more confident and most importantly, the bat added love to them. Every hug was like a moment in Heaven for Shadow. He felt relaxed and much happier.

The sun already set, but Shadow and Rouge were too busy to notice. They didn't even flinch. The hedgehog's arms on her back, while bat's around his neck. They were gazing a the sky blankly, forgetting their comrades and friends for a while.

Speaking of which, were spying on them...

"Grrr! Let me go!" The red echidna almost screamed, trying to free from Tails, Sonic and Amy's grasp.

"Not a chance, man." Sonic replied, preventing crazy hot-headed Knuckled from ruining the moment members of Team Dark were sharing.

The blue hedgehog _was_ The Ultimate Lifeform's **rival**. But despite all the unpleasant moments, fights they've been trough, he wanted Shadow to feel more happy. And Sonic knew, that Rouge was one of the reasons, why Shadow wanted to stay on Mobious. Maybe she could even make him feel such feeling called 'love', if he wasn't experiencing it for her already. Besides, if Shadow would be in good mood, then he wouldn't have fights with Blue Blur, which was a huge plus for Sonic.

But Knuckles wasn't going to give up. Who was Shadow, just to come back from death and have Rouge with him? This whole scene he was looking at made him incredibly jealous.

"What a love triangle..." Tails muttered under his breath. But his comment was still heard by the M.E guardian.

"What did you just say?!" He cried at kitsune, gritting his teeth.

Tails sweat-dropped as he waved his hands in front of himself to defeat.

"No, no! Nothing!" He quickly replied, hiding behind his two fluffy tails.

"Ah, I wish we could watch a sunset together, Sonikuu!" Amy sighed dreamily.

Sonic himself gulped.

"Eh...Sure!...Um...Maybe sometime... **Maybe**...Hehehehe...Heh..." Sonic rubbed the back of his head, sweat-dropping as well.

A fire lit in sakura hedgehog's eyes, as she took her Pick-Picko hammer out of nowhere.

"_Maybe?!_" She almost screamed, a red aura around her.

"AH! Holy Chili-dog! **S**ave **O**ur **S**ouls!" Sonic cried, as he zoomed from Amy.

"Oh no you don't! I'll catch you my precious Sonic!" The pink hedgehog ran after her hero, swinging her hammer on the way.


	23. A walk(Part5)

**werewolf lover99: No, I have to disagree with you. Read the summary. You can see, that this story is a Sonamy one.**

Shadow slowly opened his eyes and looked down. The bat was still on her place, her eyes half-opened. The hedgehog smiled a little at her, thinking that she would not notice it. But her bat instincts were better than he expected. Rouge felt his gaze, as she looked up at his face. She caught the hint of smile, and returned it.

"I wonder where others are~" Rouge yawned, as she slowly sat near him.

Shadow shivered a bit. With Rouge hugging him like that, he felt warm. But now she stood up and it was a little cold, plus the wind was blowing a little harder.

"Maybe the headed home." The hedgehog replied, crossing his arms.

"Maybe you're right~" His ally agreed, standing up. "Are you going, Shadow?~"

"Going where exactly?" He asked,standing up too.

"Where, where. To others~" She smiled at him.

The ebony hedgehog groaned, as he remembered this irritating echidna. He just wished to never see him again, but it was impossible. Damn.

"Fine." He muttered, as he followed the treasure-huntress.

It was dark now, only stars were shining, which was the only light source in this darkness, except moon.

Rouge was looking forward, hoping to see the figures of her friends. She was so busy, that she didn't even noticed a rock on her way. The bat tripped, gasping at the sudden obstacle. She closed her eyes, falling on the ground...

But she didn't touch it. Rouge felt something holding her instead.

Curious, she carefully opened one eye. And guess, who she saw.

You are right, Shadow The Hedgehog himself, their faces just inches away. The hedgehog was looking at her, with his eye-lids half closed. Moon was reflecting in his crimson eyes, making them look romantic. Instead of rage and fury, there was care in his eyes. His strong hands were keeping her safely from falling.

Rouge's cheeks were burning, as her eyes shone, realizing how close she was to her comrade.

"Be careful, Rouge." Shadow whispered in a soothing tone, his eyes never leaving her's.

"Sh-Shadow..." She whispered quietly.

She had never heard him speak like that. A lot of emotions were racing through her mind, like Blue Blur himself, maybe even faster. Her heart beat increased, as Shadow's. Rouge was now totally in love with this hedgehog. Oh ,how she wished just to lean a little closer to Shadow. But unfortunately, she couldn't. Or, could she...? Nonsense. It would ruin **everything**. The bat didn't want to scare Shadow.

"I...I think we must...Well..." The hedgehog finally realized that the distance between them was just an inch. Hus cheeks immediately burnt the reddest shade of crimson.

"Y-Yeah...We must...go" The bat nodded her head slowly, clearing her throat.

And silence again.

"Shadow...Could you put me down?" Rouge asked, turning her head away, embarrassed.

"Oh." Shadow realized his actions. "S-Sure." He stammered a little, but luckily, she didn't notice

Unsure, he slowly put her back, so she could stand.

"Are you sure you can walk on your own?" The black and crimson hedgehog asked, avoiding eye contact as always.

The ivory colored bat, couldn't help but smile at his concern. Now there was no doubt that he **cared** for the treasure huntress.

"Yes I am. Thank you~" She smiled.

Shadow nodded, clearing his throat.

Then they heard footsteps. Both of them turned their heads to the direction of footsteps.

The other group of familiar persons was heading to them. Tails, Knuckles, Amy and of course, Sonic.

"They you are." The yellow fox said, after he and other troop stopped near Shadow and Rouge.

Rouge nodded, looking at them.

The first thing that caught her eye, is Knuckles' pissed off face expression, as he glared at the certain obsidian hedgehog.

The second thing was Sonic.

"Um...?" Rouge pointed her gloved finger at Sonic, slightly confused.

He had a very big, no,** huge **bruise on his head. Bruises usually are blue-colored, but this one was red.

"Oh, this?" Sonic said flatly, pointing at his head. "It's Amy." He replied, looking towards the sakura hedgehog.

"Hehe...Sorry..." Amy sweat-dropped, embarrassed.

Sonic sighed, face palming.

"Wait!" Amy said, walking closer to her hero. "Let me fix it." She lightly pressed her lips to the bruised area on Sonic's head, causing him to blush a little.

"Aw!~" Rouge smiled at them two, wrapping her hands around Shadow, which made him gasp from the sudden contact.

**The walk was over, what is left is a cafe.**


	24. A cafe(Part 1)

**Sorry if this chapter is boring :/ Next chapters would be better, I hope...**

The sun was shining again, and that meant it will be the second day of Sonic and friends' adventure time. All of them spend the night in Rouge's Club. After their pleasant sleep, they all took a fresh shower, after running in Emerald Field.

It was 10 o'clock in the morning, and luckily, everybody woke up. Even Sonic and Shadow who were always waking up up later than ever Mobian did.

"So, everyone slept well?~" The ivory bat asked, combing her pearl-white hair.

"Yep. Thanks a lot!" Sonic The Hedgehog yawned stretching his arms.

Other just nodded in agreement with him.

"What cafe shall we head to?" Amy Rose asked, standing up from the couch.

"I don't know." The echidna and ebony hedgehog replied in one voice.

"Hm..." Rouge rubbed her chin thinking. "There is a nice cafe near Club." She said, still thinking.

"Sweet!" The blue hedgehog clapped his hands.

"But I don't think you guys will like it. It may be too girly for your taste~" The bat looked at Shadow, who just sat quietly.

"I know a nice place." Tails joined the conversation. "It's not too expensive, and I think everyone would be satisfied."

"Lead the way, buddy!" Sonic patted Tails' head, smiling.

A moment later, they all were out side again, walking and chatting like they always did.

Shadow tried his best to avoid Rouge. After that very embarrassing moment they had. A blush rose to his cheeks, as he thought about it.

"So..." The pink hedgehog began. "Where were you guys? We were looking everywhere for you!" She pointed at Rouge and Shadow, smirking.

It's just like she was a mind-reader. Shadow was about to reply, but he couldn't. He didn't want to.

"Well," Rouge spoke, trying to act casually. "Just a little chit-chat."

But the answer wasn't the one that Amy and Sonic wanted to hear. They wanted to make them tell the truth, even though the knew the answer to that question. Sonic and Amy were keep asking questions, ignoring Knuckles, who could explode from his rage.

"Listen, it's not your business." Shadow shot a glare at those two.

"We are just curious!" Sonic replied in defeat, winking at Amy, who just winked back.

"Curiosity_ killed_ the cat." The black and crimson hedgehog threatened, glaring at his rival, who just shrugged.

"Then that was a dumb cat. And I am a hedgehog, Shadster!" Sonic grinned. Amy giggled.

What a brave hedgehog Sonic is.

Shadow sighed, face-palming himself.

"Why did I even agree to go with you?!" The hedgehog almost screamed.

Silence.

Sonic was about to answer, but Amy closed his mouth. She didn't want her Sonikuu to be beaten up.

"I think that **al****l **of you are pathetic creatures!" Shadow concluded, looking at everyone, angry.

Sonic just shrugged it off; Amy hugged Sonic, however, she didn't take his insulting too serious; Tails hid behind Knuckles; Knuckles gritted his teeth, almost breaking them; and Rouge...

Her head hung low a bit, as she closed her eyes.

Shadow's heart almost tore apart, as he saw her reaction. No, that was wrong...

Sighing, he added:

"Well...Not all of you..." His voice was much calm now, with a hint of guilt.

"There is one person who is very kind..." He glanced at Rouge. She looked back, smiling a bit. His heart felt the tingle again.

"Oh yeah?! And I bet it is you, huh?" The red echidna added, his purple eyes watching Shadow.

The hedgehog was about to shout back that it's Rouge, but stopped. Instead, the midnight-colored hedgehog just ignored Knuckles.

How complicated person is Shadow. He almost Chaos Controlled them all (except Rouge, of course), just because of the silly-little question: 'Where were you, Shadow and Rouge?'


	25. A cafe(Part 2)

**The name of cafe is my own :) Lol, such a weird naming though **

Sonic and friends walked further, to their target: Cafe. They were already at the entrance, as Rouge red the name of the place:

"Light & Darkness."

The bat then gave a two-tailed fox a very confused look.

"Hm, didn't know you'll lead us to the place like this." She said.

Tails just chuckled in reply.

"Well, I thought it'll be a fun place to spend our second day." He replied smiling a little.

Rouge smiled back at him, nodding. Such a smart and cute fox he was.

"C'mon, let's get the party started!" The blue hedgehog cried, as he ran inside.

Rouge and Shadow shook their heads, following others.

They walked in the cafe, looking around curiously.

The interior was really creative: The building had two stores: The first store was decorated in black, purple and red colored furniture, tables and chairs, while the second store was completely the opposite. So, the name was really fitting for a place like this.

The group looked around, they were on the first floor.

"Hehe, I bet Shadow would like live here for his whole entire life, eh Shadster?" Sonic laughed.

"How funny." The ebony hedgehog gave him a glare, laughing sarcastically.

The other hedgehog shrugged, still laughing.

"This place is cool~" The bat looked around, loving the color choice on the 1st floor.

Shadow nodded in agreement, causing Rouge to smile.

"Let's check out the second floor!" Sonic zoomed upstairs, followed by others.

There were white, blue and golden colors everywhere. The design on the 2nd floor was like the sky with white fluffy clouds.

"Wow! I like this floor **much** better!" Amy Rose looked around, amazed.

"Yeah, I agree." Tails nodded. "I always eat on this store."

"So, where are we going to sit?" Knuckles finally spoke. "I am hungry."

"This place is not for my taste." The black and crimson hedgehog pointed out, looking around once more.

"If you don't like it, you can go away!" Echidna snapped at him.

"Oh, if you say so~" Rouge stepped closer to Shadow, looking at Knuckles. "We would like to go to the first floor, see you!~" She saluted with two fingers.

"Have a good time, both of you!" Sonic waved back, smiling.

"Oh, we sure will~" The bat winked, before motioning Shadow to follow her.

"Heh, sweet." Sonic looked at both as they disappeared from the view. "Shadow's face is priceless!"

Amy and Tails laughed along, Knuckles shook his head.

After it was all settled, they sat at the table.

Amy, Sonic, Tails and Knuckled in the 'Light' place.

Shadow and Rouge in the 'Darkness' place.

All of them were looking forward to spend the day in cafe.

Maybe it wouldn't be a disaster like the walk was...


	26. A cafe(Part 3)

The cafe wasn't crowded itself. There were about fifteen tables in the each store. And now, there were five or six tables were free.

Rouge The Bat and Shadow The Hedgehog decided to sit down and order food as well. They were the only ones who enjoyed this dark atmosphere.

After they picked the place, the waitress came to them.

"Hello and welcome to the 'Light & Darkness'!" She said, smiling.

Rouge smiled back, while Shadow just nodded.

The waitress was a bird with orange colored feathers. Her name was May.

"Here's our menu. Call me, when you are ready." She said, walking away. But before she did, she winked at the ebony hedgehog.

The bat frowned a little, as she saw that. But, she shook it off, and turned her gaze to Shadow.

"And why don't others like this store?~" Rouge started a conversation.

Shadow sat still, looking at the dark colored table.

Rouge sighed, and started looking in the menu.

The choice was good, and food was not that expensive.

Then, hedgehog looked in menu as well. They made their choices.

May The Bird came to them and wrote down their orders. Smiling, the waitress walked away.

"About earlier..." Rouge began, avoiding eye-contact with the black and crimson hedgehog, her muzzle a little red.

"Oh..." Shadow remembered, blushing a bit as well.

Why did have she bring that up?

"It's okay." He quickly said.

"I know, but still...I hope you are not pissed at me for hugging you so suddenly..." Her ears a little down now.

Why was she always so innocent when she was sorry. And she was rarely apologizing to anyone.

"I said it's fine. Don't worry about it." Shadow dared to look in her eyes.

Rouge smiled at him brightly.

"What is taking our food so long?" The hedgehog asked, annoyed.

"I hope it'll be ready soon." She replied.

"But it's so quiet and good here, without Big Blue, right?~ The slow music, the flawless design~" Rouge sighed dreamily, looking around.

"I agree about Faker. And this irritating echidna." Shadow replied, crossing his arms.

"The only thing that I can't understand is why do you hate Knuckie so much?~"

Oh, she sure shouldn't say that name.

Shadow's eyes narrowed, as he clenched his fists.

"I don't know..." He replied, sounding a little angry.

"Fine, fine, calm down, hon~" She smiled.

Rouge was just happy to know, that Shadow is such a caring person, even if he doesn't show it or look like it. He wasn't killer or a killing machine, that mostly everyone think he is.

The bat put her hand on Shadow's, while she was thinking.

Shadow didn't seem to mind.


	27. A cafe(Part 4)

**Reader: Welcome back! :D Cuteness is everything :3**

"Oh man! I am so hungry, I could eat Eggman!" The blue hedgehog exclaimed, as he began eating his chili-dogs.

"Sonic, could you be more-"

"Ughm? What did ya shay?" The hedgehog stopped, his mouth full as he looked at Amy Rose.

"Eh, nothing..." She forced a smile, sweat-dropping.

"Okhay." Sonic shrugged, eating his poor chili-dogs.

The Light store was more busy with eating than the other one. This was too crowded, which made Tails a bit upset.

"Hm...It's really strange...When I usually come here, this place is empty." He rubbed his chin in thought.

"But it's still a got place to eat!" Amy reassured the fox.

"Yeagh, fo jwust eat your food, pal." Sonic said again, spitting at Knuckles, who was already pissed.

"I think I'll go to the first floor..." The echidna stood up.

Sonic and Amy's eyes went a little wide. They couldn't let him go down to Rouge and Shadow. Who knew what could happen there?!

"Why? Don't you enjoy our company?" Amy cocked an eyebrow at her comrade.

"No, I just need to check something." Knuckles looked her.

"Oh..." She ran out of ideas. _"Think Amy, Think!" _

"Check something, eh?" Sonic gulped his food down. "A bathroom you mean? You know they have a bathroom on this floor and-"

"NO!" Knuckles shouted, his cheeks a little red. "Not toilet, are you crazy?!"

"Geez." Sonic rolled his eyes.

"You are weird..." Knuckles started walking to the stairs.

"_Oh no, you don't!"_ Sonic thought, grasping the echidna's leg.

"What now?!" He asked, irritated by the hero.

"Um..." The hedgehog thought for a moment. He didn't know what to say.

"Did I ever tell you, that you are so beautiful?" Sonic said, smiling at his smartness.

Amy and Tails almost died from laughter.

The echidna punched Sonic in the nearby wall, still walking.

Now, they could do nothing.

"Well, at least I tried." Sonic shrugged, standing up.

"But we can't just give up, Sonic! Their 'date' would be ruined!" Amy walked to Sonic.

"Hm, I guess you're right. But next time, **you'll **make him a compliment!" The hedgehog crossed his arms.

^**~With Shadow and Rouge~^**

The ivory bat and the ebony hedgehog were enjoying their food, talking from time to time. Rouge was happy that she could spend this day with Shadow. It was almost like a date!

Shadow, on the other hand, was also happy. He hadn't experienced the feeling of happiness for a long time.

After finishing his food, The Ultimate Lifeform sighed, satisfied by it.

Rouge just smiled at him.

Rouge looked around and saw Sonic. He was on the stairs, waving his hands, trying to say something.

"What...?" She whispered, confused

"Something wrong?" Shadow opened his eyes.

"No...I wonder why Sonic is like that." She had a puzzled face expression.

"He just a hedgehog without a life." Shadow shrugged, drinking water.

"I guess so." The bat concluded.

Knuckles was on his way to Shadow and Rouge's table. Pushing other people that were on his way.

"_Where are they?" _He thought.

At last, his amethyst eyes spotted the couple.

Knuckles walked straight to them.

But Sonic was much clever than him. He had the plan B in his sleeve.

Clearing his throat, Sonic shouted to the whole cafe:

"Look! It's Knucklehead the Hot-headed...Head! Yeah, Knucklehead the Hot-headed Head!"

There was a big silence.

"What, don't you know him?! He is the most popular guy!"

"And what is he popular for?" The gray sparrow asked.

"For...For throwing people on the wall...And punching them to death, while saying: 'Are you _crazy_?!'"

There was a gasp from the public.

A moment later, everyone ran to the red echidna, tackling him on the floor.

"Oh my God!"

"Can I have an autograph?"

The crowd became crazy fans.

"**Are you all crazy?!"** Poor Knuckles shouted, trying to free from their grasp.

There was another wave of fangirls' screaming.

Shadow and Rouge were confused/shocked at the same time. Their eyes were wide open. Then, Rouge started to laugh.

Sonic, Amy, Tails were laughing as well, tears of laugher falling from their eyes.

Even Shadow was smiling, almost laughing.


	28. A disaster?(Part 1)

**XD I am so proud of the last chapter! :D**

After laughing like they never ever had, Sonic and his friends calmed down.

But the crowd didn't stop. Poor Knuckles was still on the floor, crazy fans almost choking him to death. He had already thrown them a couple times, but they seem to enjoy it.

Why didn't Sonic or others help him then?

Well, you know how fans are. Besides, Knuckles' attitude was worse than ever. That would learn him a lesson.

The food was flying everywhere. Pies, beef, meat, vegetables. Just all the goodies. However, Sonic was catching ever chili-dog on his way.

"What idiot throws these chili-dogs? What a waste of products." The blue hedgehog thought, chewing his favorite dish.

"_**What in the name of Chaos is going on here?!"**_ Everybody gasped.

There was a large dark-gray bull, (which was the guard, judging by his uniform) with very sharp teeth, and orange-red eyes. He looked so furious. And his voice was even worse than Black Doom himself...

And that wasn't the worst thing... There were** 5 of them**...

Everybody began to run and hide, running on Knuckles and other odd things.

"Hehe, it's all be fine..." The pink hedgehog sweat-dropped, nervously.

"Run for your lives, fools!" Sonic The Hedgehog screamed, taking Amy and Tails in both his hands while running as fast as he could.

The ebony hedgehog nodded, taking the ivory bat in his arms, as he followed Sonic.

Who knew how long they've been running. But the fact, that Knuckles was left there was still hilarious as ever.

The group managed to get in Amy Rose's house before the bulls could catch them.

"Lock the door!" Sonic panicked.

"Calm down, hon~ They are not following us." The bat looked at the window.

There was a sigh of relieve.

"What now?" Shadow asked, putting Rouge down.

"How about we go-

**BOOM!**

There was a sudden exploding.

They group gasped, looking in the window.

There was a heavy rain. Thunder's volume was so loud. The sky was dark and there was no sun. The water drops were the same size as a tennis ball.

"Just great!" Rouge sighed sadly.

"We won't be ab;e to go back to the Club!" She still complained.

"It's not a problem!" Amy said. "You and Shadow can stay in my house for a while."

"There's no need. I can Chaos Control us back." Shadow searched for an emerald, but it was nowhere to be found.

"Rouge?" The hedgehog demanded an emerald.

"I don't have it, handsome~" Rouge shrugged. "Maybe Knuckie took it."

Shadow groaned.

"Just stay with Amy, big deal." Sonic rolled his eyes. "And I can't head back home myself, so I'll have to stay here too!" He smiled.

"You are homeless, moron." Shadow muttered.

"Oh shut up, emo!" The azure hedgehog snapped back at him.

"Emo? Hmph, at least I don't look like ga-

"STOP!" Both girls yelled at them, angered.

**Why does everything had to go so wrong?**


	29. (New Chapter on Monay)

**Hey guys! I am sorry. I will not upload any chapters this week. The reason, is I am going to new school. And it would take some time for me to get used to it. The new time-table, new people and etc.**

**I hope you understand me. I'll post new chapter on Monday. Please don't hate me :(**


	30. A disaster?(Part 2)

**Hello everybody! Long time no see! Like I promised, here's the new chapter. Thanks for your support guys :D The school is great and I am getting used to it. I love you all! (/^o^/)**

**Skipow: Yay! :) Thanks!**

"I think...No Sonic, your left arm goes here." The pink hedgehog said.

The raining didn't stop and was still pouring hard. The group was still in Amy's house, bored to death.

But however, they weren't** all **bored.

The owner of the house had one idea: Twister, the game.

Right now, Amy, Sonic, Shadow, Rouge and Tails were trying to play this game.

Right, _trying._

And I must say that there was a certain person who didn't get this game and thought that it was just a waste of time.

"But Shadow~" The ivory bat looked at her ally.

"For the last time: No." Shadow The Hedgehog shook his head, crossing his arms.

"Oh come on!~ You still have nothing to do, right?~" Rouge put her hands on her hips.

"If I have nothing to do, doesn't mean I have to waste my time playing this dumb game for 5 year olds!"

"Hey!" There was a voice from other side of the room.

"You should be **at least**_** 6**_ years old! That's a big difference." Sonic said, smiling a little. "Or are you not grown up yet?"

Amy and Tails laughed along with Sonic.

The treasure-huntress shook her head.

"Anyway-"

"No." Shadow interrupted her sentence.

After arguing some more, they were interrupted by Sonic's annoyed scream.

"**For Chaos' sake! Marry already!"**

The two immediately stopped, blushing furiously at the comment.

The blue hedgehog smiled, rubbing his nose.

Shadow cleared his throat, blush never leaving his cheeks.

"Ahem, Like I said before, no."

The bat sighed in defeat, face-palming herself.

"Well, fine then! I have to prove you that this game is fun. If I'll lose, you'll never agree to do something that I ask you to. And I I'll win-"

"_**You'll have to kiss her!"**_

"Will you ever shut up?!" Shadow growled, his fangs showing, his face red from embarrassment.

That made The blue hedgehog laugh at his own joke and the other hedgehog's reaction.

"Enough of your joking, Faker." Shadow stood up from the couch, clenching his fists.

"Oh dear..." Amy closed her eyes, sighing.

"Well, here goes nothing..." Rouge sighed as well. "Good thing that a certain hot-headed person is not here~"

"You mean Shadow? But he's right there!" Sonic said, smiling.

"AGHT! Choking me to de-eath..." He coughed, as Shadow grasped Sonic's neck.

"Stop it!" The two-tailed kitsune shouted, trembling.

"What could go worse that** this**?!" Amy complained.

_**KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!**_

The door swung open.

Rouge and Amy were first to react.

At the entrance was standing, breathing heavily, _him._

"**Knuckles!**" They all said, their eyes widening.


	31. A disaster?(Part 3)

**Skipow: :D. Sorry, I don't have a facebook account. Maybe you can create an account here and we can talk, is it okay with you?**

**werewolf lover99: Because they left him alone with a crazy crowd.**

**Reader: You are reading my thoughts, my friend! :D**

"Oh, hey Knuckie!~"

Rouge The Bat was first to react at the new guest, trying to sound calm as ever.

She took one step closer to the angry echidna.

Knuckles was breathing heavily, his right eye twitching, as the water was dropping down(The raining wasn't over yet)

"**I, came here,**" Knuckles started, breathing heavily. "**I came here to-**

"To play Twister with us!" Sonic was shouted, smirking.

"What?!" The confused red echidna asked.

"You heard it!" Amy Rose walked to them, smiling.

"So, are you playing, hon?~" The seductive bat asked, winking at him.

"Well, I am still mad at you for leaving me there alone. I could get killed by the crowd!" Knuckles exclaimed, waving his hands.

"That means no, right?" Shadow crossed his arms.

"Of course that means yes!" Knuckles pushed others out of his way until he was face to face with the midnight colored hedgehog.

"Oh boy..." Sonic shook his head. "Can't we just play it already?!"

Sonic was losing his patience, tapping his foot on the floor.

"Yeah! Can't you fight later?" The pink hedgehog agreed, crossing her arms.

"If you want to make Rouge happy, then just get along for at least one day." Tails appeared out of nowhere.

Shadow and Knuckles sighed.

"When shall we begin the game?" The ebony hedgehog asked.

"Wait wait, hold your horses! Are you playing too?" The azure hedgehog asked, grinning.

"I'll give it a try." Shadow closed his eyes.

"Sweet!" Sonic tapped his shoulder.

The game was prepared. Friends began playing.

Shadow liked the way the game goes. He thought it would be useful to practice his skills.

They played for fifteen minutes. There were a lot of embarrassing moments between the group.

Tails was already laying on the floor, tired.

Rouge had the most success. Thanks to her amazing acrobatic skills.

Sonic fell on Knuckles' leg.

"What are you doing?!" The echidna shouted, still trying to concentrate on the game.

"Sorry man!" Sonic laughed, standing up.

Of course he did it on purpose.

Meanwhile, Rouge and Shadow were really close to each other, creating more and more awkwardness.

"_Why did I even agree?!"_ The ebony hedgehog thought.

Rouge just smiled at his face expression.

"Everything is okay, hon?~" She asked.

"I am fine." Shadow replied calmly.

Sonic and Amy already lost, so they just watched others play.

"C'mon Shadz, move closer to her!" Sonic whispered, watching other hedgehog's every move.

"I have a plan!" The sakura hedgehog whispered back. "Watch."

Amy then threw a pencil in Rouge.

"So, enjoying the game, eh?~" Rouge decided to start a conversation.

"It's good for flexibility." Shadow agreed.

"Really?~ Well- Ah!" Rouge fell on Shadow, as the pencil did it's work.

There was a loud thud, as the two ended up on the floor.

"Brilliant!" Sonic high-fived Amy Rose.


	32. Shadow?

**Hey! :D**

**So thanks for all the reviews guys! I want to ask you, whether I should end this fanfic or not. I have planned a great ending to it, but I need your advice.**

"What the-" Shadow groaned as he opened his eyes at saw...

**That he was face to face with the treasure huntress that we all love.**

He sweat-dropped.

"What are you doing Rouge?!" The hedgehog asked, his cheeks burning.

The bat opened her own eyes, as she realized where she fell.

"Oopsie, sorry about that, hon~" Rouge giggled, blushing.

"Yeah yeah, it's all great! Can you now get up from him?!" Knuckles crossed his arm, jealous.

"But it's not that he minds her sitting on him. Or should I say _laying_ on him." Sonic The Hedgehog joked, picking up a pencil from the floor.

The bat smirked, standing up slowly.

"Thanks for soft landing Shadow~" She winked at him, before she extended her hand to embarrassed hedgehog.

Shadow himself didn't react. He didn't even take her hand, to avoid more laughter from Sonic and others.

"I am out." He said seriously.

"Yeah, you better." Knuckles scoffed.

"But it is raining outside!" Tails Prower mentioned.

"So what?" Shadow was sick of all this joking at laughing.

"I am going with you then." Rouge walked up to him.

"I don't think you are. I am going off _alone_. Not in the Club." Shadow looked at her, then ran outside.

"Are you happy?" The bat put her hands on her hips, an angered look on her face.

"Huh?" The group was confused.

"You laughed at him and now he is hating even me!" Her tone suddenly changed.

"That's not because of laughing. Shadow is just...He would not just be pissed about laughing." Sonic thought, rubbing his chin.

"Shadow is really strange person, if you ask me." The red echidna added.

"I think he just needs to be alone for some amount of time." Tails shrugged.

"I guess you are right...Shadow has never been so social like he was in these past days." Rouge sighed, nodding.

"_But I should come to him and see if he's okay..." _She thought.

"So, what's next? Who's up to eating?" Sonic yawned. "We can go to our favorite place:"Light & Darkness"

"**No way!**" They all cried.


	33. Is that a realizing?

**So, I've read your reviews. And I decided to end this fanfiction. It's a pre-last chapter :D**

Shadow The Hedgehog found a place to think all what has happened these past days. He ran and ran, until he found another beautiful place: It was nothing, but a big oak tree, surrounded by dark green grass.

Shadow liked this place, so he decided to stay here for a while.

"_I need to do something about this, or I'll become a mad-man.." _The ebony hedgehog thought, as he crossed his arms.

"_But how can I do anything, if I don't even know what I am feeling?! This is all too strange..._ " His head was hurting again, as he tried to concentrate.

"_It has to do something with Rouge...But what can it be?_" He kept questioning himself, hoping to find an answer.

He decided to listen to his heart, like his beloved friend Maria told him.

Then, suddenly, he had something.

"I need to tell her something important." Shadow whispered.

"_But what can it be? That I...I respect her? Well I do at one point. But not that...I miss her? Why would I, if she is near?No, it's something else...I adore her? Hm...M-Maybe...But still no..."_

It seemed he was very close to the answer, but every time he tried to figure it out, he couldn't get the right answer.

"_I've tried everything...Maybe, that I...I lo-_

"Shadow!" He heard a voice in the distance.

The hedgehog snapped out of his thoughts, as he looked at the owner of the voice: The exhausted treasure-huntress, who was breathing heavily.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?" He asked her, as he crossed his arms again.

"I flew out from Amy's house, searching for you. Then I spotted your dark fur." She replied, sitting next to him.

Shadow sighed, as he didn't wish anyone to be here.

"I just wanted to check how are you doing." The bat looked at him.

"I am fine, why wouldn't I be?" He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"I don't know...You seem spaced out like something is not right. Tell me what is bothering you, Shadow. I can help and there's nothing that I can't help you with." Rouge told him sincerely.

He felt relaxed at one point. But at the same time, he wanted to run away from her. Why? Was he afraid of...of showing his feelings?

Shadow gulped, as he closed his eyes. He sighed.

Could he just tell her the problem? Would she laugh at him, or understand him? Rouge said she would always be there for him, but was it true...?


End file.
